A Kind of Magic
by XpaperplaneX
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth's first vacation together has been made a little easier by a mysterious new materia that Sephiroth found and Cloud's willingness to try anything once. Claudia in the flesh.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ A Kind of Magic  
 _ **Series:**_ Tentacle 'verse  
 _ **Author:**_ XpaperplaneX  
 _ **Rating:**_ NC-17  
 _ **Word Count:**_ ~4000  
 _ **Pairing:**_ Sephiroth/Cloud  
 _ **Genre:**_ romance  
 _ **Warnings:**_ smut  
 _ **Also Contains:**_ tentacles, BDSM, sex changing  
 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work.  
 _ **Summary:**_ Cloud and Sephiroth's first vacation together has been made a little easier by a mysterious new materia that Sephiroth found and Cloud's willingness to try anything once. Claudia in the flesh.

A/N: It's Christmas break. I have six papers, three presentations, and a final test for Spanish all due the week of the 7th. So naturally, I've been writing smut and dreaming of warm places. This is actually the longest single story I've written for the Tentacle 'verse, and is at least six chapters long, but will more likely be seven or eight. By all rights, it should be called Kokomo, but Queen got stuck in my head and Kokomo is a dumb name.

Afternoon delight, cocktails, and moonlit nights … 

XXX

"Cloud, I have a proposition for you." Sephiroth sat down after clearing the table and poured them each another glass of wine.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Before I explain, I just want to remind you that you're completely free to say no. I won't be upset or disappointed."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Sephiroth, I think I know that by now. Quite well. Better than the back of my hand."

"I know, I just wanted to restate it. You'd be well within your rights to call me a lunatic for even suggesting this, so if your first thought isn't something along the lines of 'that sounds hot', then please just say so."

"Now you're scaring me. What the hell is it?"

Sephiroth took a sip of wine and a deep breath. "Several months ago, I found a new type of materia. The Materia Research Department has been investigating and testing it extensively since. They recently managed to duplicate it, and so returned the original to me after determining that the target suffers no negative effects from it."

"Okay. So what does it do? A buff or something?"

"It changes the target's sex." Cloud's eyebrows went higher and Sephiroth hurriedly continued his explanation. "The change itself is painless, just a sort of strange tingling sensation, and a second casting reverts the target back to normal with no side effects. I've tried it on myself to check."

Cloud blinked slowly and took a large drink of wine, draining half the glass. "And what you're not coming right out and saying is that you want to use it on me. Claudia in the actual flesh."

"Yes, but as I said, only if it also interests you."

"Have you been with a woman before?"

"Yes. I think I would be best described as bisexual with a preference for men, but I've been with a few women, and like to think that I know what I'm doing." He watched Cloud carefully. He knew it would take more than a mere suggestion to scare Cloud off, but he didn't want to make him feel pressured. So far he didn't seem put off by the idea, just cautious.

"You used it on yourself? And everything still works?"

"Cloud, we had sex when you got here. Yes, it works."

Cloud poured himself some more wine and glared suspiciously. "No need to get snarky. I meant like _everything_ everything. I might want kids one day. Oh, Gaia, what if I got pregnant!?"

"You can't," he said quickly. "The target's changed state is infertile, thank the gods. Hojo would be having a field day if it were suddenly possible to breed SOLDIERs from SOLDIERs. But everything goes back to normal afterwards. They checked, I promise."

"Well that's a relief," Cloud laughed. "I had a sudden image of your tentacles getting me knocked up and me giving birth to little silver morbols."

Sephiroth took a moment to process Cloud's bizarre thought process and gave his head a shake. "I … I don't think the secretion is capable of impregnating anyone."

"You never know." Cloud wagged a finger at him. "You just never know with Hojo."

"Good point, but no, you wouldn't be able to get pregnant."

Cloud nodded slowly, considering. "Well, I guess we could try. Full disclosure, though. I've never been with a woman and don't have the slightest clue about how things work with them."

Sephiroth grinned. "I don't mind giving you an anatomy lesson."

"Hmm, sexy sex ed, eh? That might be interesting. Can we … I think I'd be more comfortable if we did a sort of test run first. Just to see how it is and, yeah, anatomy lesson might be good."

"A test run sounds like a very good idea."

"Can we do it now?"

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked. "You can take more time to think about it."

"Yeah, but I think I'd like to just know if I'm okay with it or not. It's not like thinking is going to help me find out."

He reached out and took Cloud's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Okay. Let's go to the bedroom."

Sephiroth braided his hair to keep it from interfering while Cloud undressed and stood in front of the mirror, taking himself in. "You said you used it on yourself, right? Do you think I should look?"

"I'd suggest closing your eyes," he replied as he slotted the materia into his bangle. "It was a bit disturbing to see the change happen. Do you want me to undress as well?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder and considered him for a moment. "No shirt, but keep your pants on. I don't … the idea of having sex … I don't know if I want to. Sorry."

"That's fine, there's no need to apologize. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Sephiroth pulled his shirt over his head and stepped up behind Cloud, hugging him tightly. "This can last for as long or as short as you'd like. Would you like to fully be in charge, or would you like me to guide you and you can simply say if you want to stop?"

"Guidance, please." Cloud's heart was pounding in his chest, and the answer didn't surprise him at all. Sephiroth kissed Cloud gently to soothe him, murmuring that he was a good boy and he loved him until he had calmed slightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Cloud nodded, so Sephiroth braced him against his chest, supporting him fully. "Close your eyes. I'll tell you when it's finished."

"Okay." Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

With no further delay, Sephiroth cast the spell, then held Cloud firmly as his body began to shift. It didn't take long. He found the sight of Cloud's penis shrinking upwards into nothingness extremely unsettling, but he enjoyed seeing his features soften and the widening of his hips. He began to stiffen in his pants as Cloud's hard pecs began to swell into a pair of absolutely lovely breasts, and he shifted back a little bit so he wouldn't make Cloud uncomfortable with his arousal.

When it had finished, he waited a moment, just enjoying the sight, before telling Cloud to open his eyes.

Cloud blinked several times as he looked up and down, taking in those perfect breasts and his groin, which now hid its treasures between his legs instead of brazenly displaying them. "This is really fucking weird," he stammered in a shaky voice.

"You're fine. You're still you, just shaped a bit differently." Sephiroth ran a hand up and down Cloud's side before bringing it to rest beneath a breast, cupping it slightly. His other hand he held splayed over his smooth stomach.

"A—a bit differently. A bit fucking differently."

"Just breathe. Do you need me to change you back?"

"No … not yet. Gaia, they're really fucking big." Cloud raised his hand and poked a breast with a single finger.

"They are," Sephiroth agreed. "Bigger than mine were. I don't think you'd want to go for a jog without a bra."

"They're bigger than Claudia's too. You're going to have to tell people she got a boob job." Cloud continued to poke at his breast, then cupped his hand beneath it, feeling its weight. "Bouncy."

Seeing as Cloud had relaxed a little bit, Sephiroth tried the same with the breast he was cupping. "Mmm, quite nice. Are you attracted to women at all?"

Cloud furrowed his brow as he considered it. "A little. I haven't really thought about it recently, but I had a huge crush on my neighbour growing up. Her boobs were even bigger."

"Maybe there's something in the water in Nibelheim."

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, probably toxic runoff from the mako reactor."

That made him snort. "If mako caused increased breast size, mine would have broken my back. How are you feeling?"

"Getting a bit used to it. Not panicking. Trying not to think too hard about further south, but kind of curious at the same time."

Sephiroth nodded his approval. That was so very typical of Cloud. "Would you like to explore a bit together and see how things feel?"

"Yeah … you go first."

Sephiroth laughed and kissed Cloud's cheek, giving him another tight hug. "Copy me." He returned his left hand to Cloud's breast and squeezed gently, then brushed his fingertips over the small, pink nipple. When Cloud began to mimic what he was doing with his other breast, he murmured his approval. He carefully played with his nipple, rubbing and flicking the sensitive nub until he had coaxed it into standing erect. Cloud followed his lead, making little moans of appreciation as he did so. "Does that feel good?"

"They're so sensitive. Way more than normal."

"They are, aren't they?" He continued to play, alternating between focusing on the nipple and the whole breast. He wanted to move around to use his mouth on it, but restrained himself. He liked the voyeuristic feeling he got from standing behind Cloud while they explored his body. When he could smell Cloud's arousal, he groaned and slipped his other hand further down his stomach until hand lay above the neat patch of hair. "Still okay?"

"Yes, getting more used to it."

"Do you mind if I leave you for a moment to go get the stool?"

"That's fine."

Sephiroth went to the closet and pulled out the adjustable stool that they sometimes used for their games. It was adjustable into numerous configurations, and Sephiroth often had Cloud use it when he masturbated for him. It could support him comfortably in a kneeling position while still allowing him to show off his body. When he turned back, Cloud was running his hands over his body, feeling the changes.

"I make a pretty sexy girl," he commented as he turned around and admired his backside in the mirror. "I like my butt."

"It's very nice," Sephiroth agreed, though he didn't think it looked much different than it normally did. Then again, he already thought Cloud's butt was nice. "And you do indeed make a sexy girl."

"So do I get my lesson now?"

"If you'd like." He set the stool in front of the mirror and had Cloud kneel on the soft pads of the base with his legs slightly spread, then he adjusted the back so he could lean back a little way and still see himself in the mirror. "There. Are you comfortable?"

Cloud blushed and his heart was pounding again, but he nodded. "Excited."

"Good girl. Let's begin our lesson then. This is your vulva." He placed his hand over Cloud's new genitalia again.

"Huh? I thought it was—"

Sephiroth laughed and shook his head. "Your school library clearly didn't have the selection the lab library did. Or you weren't the horny teenager that I was. This is your vulva." He rubbed his palm up and down a few times, letting Cloud process the sensation, then pulled back one of his outer lips. "Your labia majora. It protects the more delicate skin inside and isn't very sensitive, but it can still feel nice."

He ran his fingers ticklishly along the inside of it, then spread the other side open as well. Cloud gave a small gasp at the display, and he leaned his head up for a closer look. When his hand twitched towards it, however, Sephiroth shook his head again.

"No touching until I give you permission." He spread Cloud's knees slightly farther apart so his outer lips would remain parted, then ran a gentle finger across the inner lips. "Labia minora. They are far more sensitive." Increasing the pressure slightly, he rubbed them until Cloud was squirming with the desire for more. "Do you feel how slick you're getting?"

"Yeah. Girls get wet, right? When they're—" He blushed and looked away for a moment.

"When they're aroused, yes. Your body will release fluid to prepare you for penetration." He stopped rubbing and spread him apart again, giving them both a good view. He placed his finger near the centre. "This is your urethra, where you'll urinate from."

"Really?" Cloud leaned in for a closer look again. "But it looks so small. I thought …"

Sephiroth paused a moment. "Wait, you don't—Did you have segregated sex ed in Nibelheim or something?"

"Yeah."

"Gaia, if that's how it is out in the boonies, I should put in a suggestion to add it to the cadet curriculum. Right, moving on. Women have three holes. One for urination, one for defecation, and one for intercourse and childbirth."

"Oh!" Cloud blushed again. "Well, now I feel dumb."

"At least you didn't learn by getting your crush pregnant. And now you know. Now, as I'm sure you can figure out, this is your anus." He tapped his finger against the puckered hole. "Women don't have a prostate like men do, so anal sex is a different experience for them, but the sensations can still be pleasant. And this …" He moved his hand up and rested two against his new entrance. "This is your vagina." He slipped his fingers into the warmth and pumped them a few times.

Cloud gasped loudly and grasped at the air until Sephiroth stilled his hands with his free one.

"Hold your breasts if you need something to do with your hands. Don't fondle them, just hold. Place your hands so I can still see your lovely nipples." Cloud did as he was told while Sephiroth continued to finger fuck him for several minutes. When Cloud was squirming once more, he stopped thrusting and spent a couple moments finding the spot he was looking for. "Now, I told you that women don't have a prostate, but they do have something called a g-spot. This is it."

He pressed firmly against the bumpy bit of flesh on his inner wall and watched Cloud frown in confusion.

"You're not going to get much from it at your current level of arousal, but if you're interested in trying this again, we'll see if we can't get you to experience an orgasm or two from it. A g-spot orgasm is vastly different from a clitoral orgasm, and not everyone can have them."

"I kinda feel like I have to pee."

"That's not unusual," he said, though he backed off and began pumping his fingers again. "The g-spot is located right next to the bladder, so pressing on it can cause the urge to urinate." After a couple more minutes, he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, moaning in pleasure at the taste of Cloud's arousal.

He took one of Cloud's hands and guided it down between his legs, ensuring he didn't do any exploring into the territory Sephiroth hadn't covered yet. "Two fingers," he murmured, and allowed Cloud to press them inside himself.

He sat back and watched as Cloud began to hesitantly thrust them into himself. The sight and smell and slick sounds of penetration made him uncomfortably hard, but he resisted the urge to do anything about it. He was impressed enough that Cloud was so far willing to even try this, and keeping his pants on for this initial exploration was a very minor request, considering.

Taking a deep breath, he got his arousal under control and reached out to stop Cloud's hand after a few minutes. "That's enough now. Lick them off like I did. Taste yourself."

Blushing again, Cloud did as he was told. He sniffed them before darting his tongue out for a cautious lick. "Totally different than jizz."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement and waited until Cloud had sucked them clean and returned his hand to his breast before he moved on.

"Now, while penetration is obviously the goal that men want to reach, it's a very rare woman who can come from penetration alone. The point of interest for most women is here, the clitoris." Sephiroth rubbed a finger softly over it, then stilled, pressing down on it slightly. "A nerve mass that can bring incredible sensations when stimulated. As arousal increases, it will swell with blood much like a penis, increasing pleasure. It's covered by the clitoral hood." He pulled it back and let Cloud take a good look. "Rubbing it through the clitoral hood is often enough to cause orgasm. In fact, directly stimulating the clitoris has the possibility of being painful due to the sheer sensitivity."

Cloud was concentrating on breathing as Sephiroth began to rub the area slowly, spreading his fluids around. Each time his fingers brushed across the sensitive nub, his breath would catch and he'd give a small moan.

"You're doing very well, Cloud. I want you to begin playing with your breasts again. Show them off proudly to me and I'll consider giving this lesson a proper finish if you want it."

"Please," Cloud moaned. He began fondling his chest again like Sephiroth had shown him, but he also held them out towards him, like an offering. He rubbed and pinched and squeezed, pressing them together, or bouncing them on his hands, getting a feel for how they moved and felt. Sephiroth's fingers grew wetter, and the slick sounds as he penetrated Cloud again and again complimented the moans the boy was unabashedly making. He used both hands now, one focusing on pumping him with three of his long fingers, the other he used to copy the way Cloud was playing with his nipples.

When Cloud rubbed, he did the same to his clit. When he flicked one, his clit got a flick as well. Cloud caught on quickly and began to lead him, teaching Sephiroth how he liked to be touched. He also appeared willing to experiment, and he braved giving both of his nipples a hard pinch and pulling at them. He gave a loud cry when Sephiroth repeated the action farther down and started to draw his legs together.

"Too much?" he asked as he went back to gentler touches. Cloud nodded and he made a mental note of it. If Cloud let him do this again, he wanted to see how he would react when on the verge of orgasm another time.

Cloud experimented with rubbing faster, and then in slow, lazy circles around the peaks of his nipples. He seemed to like that quite a lot, and Sephiroth let him continue like that for quite some time, finger fucking him slowly as he circled the nub without actually touching it. Cloud was riding high on the sensations, completely losing himself in pleasure, which was always a beautiful thing to see.

"You're amazing," he said softly. "I love you so much."

Cloud slowly blinked those gorgeous blue eyes, then smiled shyly. "This is really weird."

"And you're doing so well. Just let yourself feel. Don't think too much about it."

He nodded and began to occasionally touch the peaks of his nipples again, so Sephiroth teased him with brief touches of direct stimulation before going back to his slow circles. Cloud was rapidly coming undone as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him, and it didn't take much longer before he lost his focus and started just groping his breasts, doing whatever felt good at that particular moment. Sephiroth took over the decision-making on how to best touch him, and began to firm up his touches so his finger didn't actually move around much, but rubbed Cloud's clit in a small circle, pressed against his pelvic bone.

Cloud's moans reached a new level of fervour, increasing in volume and pitch, and his whole body suddenly stiffened as his vaginal walls began to contract. His head fell back and his hips lifted as though he were offering his body and soul to Sephiroth. He cried out loudly as he writhed with his powerful orgasm while Sephiroth continued to stimulate him with both hands. Fluid ran down his hand as he fucked him with far more force than he had been doing before.

When Cloud finally came down from the peak, Sephiroth had to force himself to stop, not wanting to push him while he was in a vulnerable state. But as his fingers slipped free, he couldn't resist tasting the results of Cloud's pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned in bliss as he sucked on them one at a time.

Cloud was watching him with an embarrassed flush when he opened his eyes. "You're delicious," he said simply.

"You like it that much?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love your come as well, but yes, I like it very much. How are you doing?" Sephiroth finished cleaning off his hand and reached for the blanket, wrapping it around Cloud's shoulders as he eased him off the stool and into his arms.

"Good, I think. I … that felt really good. Weird. New and weird and a bit freaky. But I think I liked it."

"Would you like me to change you back now?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I think … I think that's been enough for the first time. But I think I'd like a second time."

Sephiroth smiled and kissed him gently. "Close your eyes, then." He cradled Cloud in his arms as he cast the spell, then lifted him up and took him to the bed when the changed had completed. "Want to check that everything's still intact?"

Cloud turned bright red, but he nodded again and pulled back the blanket. Sephiroth just watched as Cloud inspected himself.

"What a weird materia," he finally said and wrapped himself up again before snuggling back into Sephiroth's side.

"It really is."

"But it'll make going out as Claudia easier. I think I'm starting to get a little too bulky to really pull her off well without being in long sleeves."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "You have been putting on muscle lately, but don't let that stop you from wearing women's clothes when you want. I still think you look hot."

Cloud laughed and rolled onto his back. "So when are we going to try again?"

"Well, I had planned for it to be a surprise, but you know how I said you could stay here for your leave at the end of the month?"

"Yeah."

"I took the time off for myself as well and booked us a cottage at Costa del Sol for the week. It's on a private beach, so you being male wouldn't matter too much, but it would be a lot easier if you could be Claudia for doing things around town."

Cloud's eyes lit up. "Can Claudia get a sexy little bikini?"

Sephiroth laughed and kissed Cloud deeply. "Claudia can have all the sexy bikinis she wants," he said when he pulled away. "She might need to go with the mix and match kind to get tops that fit her rack though."

He laughed and looked down at his now flat chest. "Yeah, I don't think any of the clothes I have now would fit."

"No, I rather doubt it. Even when you're fully cross-dressing and using the stuffed bras, I've always gotten B-cups. None of your dresses will fit. It's okay, though. We can get you a new wardrobe for it. How about you swing by again tomorrow, I'll change you and take your measurements, then we can see about ordering some things online."

"That works for me. You really booked a cottage on a private beach?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I've stayed there a few times in the past. It's a nice getaway from the world and has a bunch of different activities around we can do as well. The cottage itself is quite nice, and the beach is lovely. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Our first vacation together! Wait, we need to celebrate." Cloud sprang out of bed and ran off buck naked before coming back with the remaining wine and their glasses. He straddled Sephiroth's lap and poured while Sephiroth held the glasses, then set the bottle down. "Cheers, to weird materia."

"To a partner who never fails to surprise me. Cheers."

Cloud gave a pensive nod. "Yeah, you're lucky you found someone as crazy as you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I feel like I failed to actually put it in the story, but during Meet Your Master, it comes out that in addition to being afraid of blindfolds, falling off the bridge also left Cloud with a fear of heights.

Also, for clarity's sake because FFN doesn't have the nice series feature that AO3 has, the chronological order of fics in this 'verse goes: Meet Your Master, Changes, New Dress, 867-5309, and A Kind of Magic.

XXX

Cloud stared at the small bag he had packed with just a few clothes and toiletries. Sephiroth had already sent ahead more bags and trunks that he would have ever thought necessary for a ten day vacation. They would be there and waiting when they arrived in Costa del Sol. He got the impression that Sephiroth wasn't cutting corners, and supposed it made sense. The man rarely took time off, so when he did, Cloud figured he would want to make the most of it. Sephiroth was being very secretive about what his actual plans were for the trip, but Cloud was looking forward to it. Assuming he survived the flight there. That was the thing he was dreading.

The plan was to go to the airport separately. Cloud had his ticket and would go through security as a man, then they would meet up and Sephiroth would change him before boarding. They had done several more trial runs with the materia over the past couple weeks, and Cloud was feeling fairly comfortable in a female body. He was even sort of getting used to the disorientation that came with the change, but he still didn't like it. Sephiroth said it was painless, which _was_ true, but it made him feel queasy and weird, so he was looking forward to being able to just remain female for the duration of the trip.

Cloud glanced at his PHS for the time and stood, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Heading out?" Hollister asked.

"Yep. Train's in fifteen."

"I'm so jealous. I want to go to a private cottage at the beach too."

Cloud laughed. "I'll send you a postcard."

"I want a souvenir! A nice one, not some cheap tourist trash."

"Yeah, yeah. Have a good break." He blew Hollister a kiss as he left.

The train took an hour to get to the civilian airport located just outside Midgar proper, and Cloud spent the ride trying to psych himself up for the flight. He'd never been in an airship before, but had heard that the flights were generally smoother than planes, and definitely smoother than the helicopters he was often sent in for missions. The ticket Sephiroth had given him didn't appear to have a seat assignment and he wondered if it was just a free for all. Gaia, he hoped he didn't end up puking or panicking. His only comfort was the knowledge that Sephiroth would be understanding if he did.

Getting checked in and through security was a breeze with no luggage to check. Upon seeing his ticket, the staff suddenly became very polite and helpful. It was an odd thing to be called Mr. Strife so formally. He wondered if they were in first class or something. Somebody carried his bag and took him to the front of the security line, then showed him to the lounge where Sephiroth had said to meet him. He was only waiting for a few minutes before a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

Sephiroth was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white, button down top that was untucked and open at the neck. His hair pulled back in a ponytail completed the casual look, and he beckoned to Cloud.

"No trouble getting here?" he asked as he led the way to a rest area where he swiped a card to let them into a small room with a bed and a shower.

"Nope. Are we in first class or something? Everyone was suspiciously polite."

Sephiroth laughed and shook his head. "You'll find out. Ready?"

"You bet." Cloud shut his eyes and tried not to grimace as he felt his body begin to change. He didn't think he'd ever be fully comfortable with it. The end result was worth it, however, and he cheerfully stripped out of his regular clothes while Sephiroth took out his outfit for the trip.

Sephiroth helped him with the bra. He hadn't quite gotten the hang of the hooks, and with actual breasts it was harder to put it on backwards and then spin it around. The matching panties that didn't require awkwardly stuffing himself into were cute with little bows on each of his hips.

"Oh, that's pretty," he said when Sephiroth held out a bright yellow sundress with a subtle pattern of pink flowers. "I don't know where you got your women's fashion sense, but I like it."

He spun around after pulling it over his head and inspected himself in the mirror. The neckline was quite high, but it scooped low in the back, barely covering his bra band. The skirt was quite short, but not embarrassingly so, and it flared out when he spun. He smoothed down his hair a bit and pinned the largest of his spikes down with a small clip that had a flower on it as well. They had decided against even attempting a wig. It wasn't like his haircut screamed guy, and Cloud thought it looked quite nice with the clip.

A pair of comfortable pink sandals finished the outfit, and Cloud had one final spin while Sephiroth folded up his clothes and put them in the bag.

"You look really nice," Sephiroth said.

"Yeah." Cloud smiled up at his partner. The only thing he didn't like about the female body was that it was a few centimetres shorter than he already was, which meant more craning his neck. "We make a lovely couple."

"Let's go, then." Sephiroth held out his hand and Cloud happily took it. He always loved it when he was able to be with Sephiroth openly in public, and twined their fingers together as they walked to the departure gate.

Their tickets got them ushered past the other people who were waiting to board, and Cloud took a nervous breath as he walked onto the huge airship. He could feel the hum of the engines through his feet. To his surprise, they walked past the first-class lounge at the front of the ship that had a forward view. He caught a glimpse of the fancy pod-like seats that reclined and the full-service bar where high class people were already milling around.

He sighed in disappointment as they continued past, then blushed when Sephiroth chuckled next to him. Had he been that obvious? He hadn't meant to seem ungrateful. Sephiroth was paying for everything, after all. He opened his mouth to apologize when Sephiroth spoke.

"You'll note that we're not headed for the economy section either, my dear."

A flight attendant wearing tails greeted them at the bottom of a flight of stairs that had a velvet rope and a sign saying 'restricted access' in front of it. "This way, sir, ma'am." He unclipped the rope and let them through. Cloud's heart pounded in anticipation as Sephiroth nudged him to go first and he climbed the steps.

A loud gasp slipped from his lips as he reached the top and opened the door. This was … this was … he didn't know what this was, but it sure as hell didn't look like any airship cabin he'd seen before.

Sephiroth chuckled again and gave his ass a pat, pushing him further into the cabin. "Go look around if you want."

Huge windows circumferenced the cabin, giving them a 360-degree view. Right now it was of airport workers and luggage trucks, but he could just imagine what it would be like while they were flying. Instead of the single person pods from the first-class section, there were several big, cozy-looking pods that two people could snuggle up in and look at the view. An actual bed was placed near the bow of the ship, covered in plush looking blankets and pillows, and Cloud knew in an instant that he'd be able to sleep forever in a bed like that. A bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket next to a small table with two glasses on it. He heard the flight attendant saying something about not using the hot tub during take-off and landing and he spun around.

"Hot tub? There's a hot tub?"

The flight attendant smiled and gestured to his left. "Welcome aboard the Honeymoon Cabin of the Midgar Air Service's _Enterprise_ , Miss Strife. I hope you have an enjoyable flight. If there's anything we can do to assist you, please do not hesitate to ask."

Cloud frowned at how he had gone from mister, to ma'am, and now he was apparently a miss, but then he spotted the hot tub. It was set into the floor right next to the window on the port side. Unlit candles were placed strategically around it, and there was another stand for a wine bucket next to some fluffy towels. Robes hung from hooks set into the frames the windows were set in. There were chocolates and little snacks dotting the cabin, and a bar area held all manner of drinks.

"I thought I'd be the luckiest—girl alive if I got to see what first class is like," he breathed in awe.

Sephiroth walked up behind him and kissed the top of his head. "The flight attendant is gone, you can refer to yourself however you want. Do you like it?"

Cloud craned his head backwards so he was looking at Sephiroth upside down. "Do I like it? Sephiroth, this is amazing! I just hope I can enjoy it."

"I hope you can as well. A couple drinks might help with your fear of heights, and an esuna should help if you're feeling nauseous."

"You brought esuna just for that?" He was touched that Sephiroth had made such a consideration.

"I did. And if you need a hand to hold or body to cling to, I'm here."

"And if we crash, will you land first and catch me?"

Sephiroth laughed. "Of course. Princess style. I'll even make sure to catch your skirt so your underwear doesn't show." He kissed his forehead, and then let go to walk over to the table. He filled their wine glasses and held one out to him. "Cheers, Cloud. Let's have a good vacation."

XXX

Cloud was in heaven.

Taking off wasn't so bad with a glass of wine in his system and Sephiroth's strong arms cuddling him close in the disgustingly comfortable pod. The spell Sephiroth cast had quickly settled his stomach, even as they lurched skyward, and he was able to enjoy the sight of the ground getting smaller and smaller.

Once they were in the air, Sephiroth poured them each another glass of wine, then changed into a robe. Despite the trial runs they had done in the time leading up to their vacation, they hadn't actually had intercourse yet in his new body. Cloud had felt a bit selfish for asking to wait, but he wanted it to be special. Sephiroth had agreed willingly, but from the look he was giving him, it appeared that the man was done waiting. That was just fine by him. A cabin like this enroute to their first ever holiday together was certainly a special enough time and place.

"Undress, sweetheart, and lie back in the pod," Sephiroth ordered as he sipped at his wine.

Cloud slipped off his sandals, then pulled his dress over his head. He wasn't really putting on a show, but he tried to make it look good. He dropped the bra and panties on the floor, then sat down and propped a pillow behind his head before tilting the pod back.

"The view's so pretty," he commented, taking in the gorgeous landscape they were passing.

"Mmm, yes." Sephiroth didn't even glance at the window as he agreed. "It occurs to me that we never had a follow-up test to the lesson I gave you. I'd like you to show me what you learned. Spread your legs nice and wide so I can see properly."

Cloud blushed and tried to quickly go over the names of the parts in his head. He remembered vulva because it had surprised him so much, then there was a something major and a something minor. "You could have told me there would be a test," he grumbled.

"Pop quizzes are more fun." Sephiroth sat opposite him and gave him a look, silently telling him to get on with it.

With a hard-done-by sigh that he didn't mean, Cloud bared himself to Sephiroth's gaze and began. He didn't do badly, at least, apart from the more technical names. Sephiroth punished his mistakes by not allowing him to touch himself for a minute or two while he explained again and made him repeat it. Shortly after he was allowed to move on to touching his clitoris, Sephiroth stripped off his robe, exposing his stiff erection, and had him shift slightly further down in the pod.

Cloud trembled in anticipation when Sephiroth knelt between his legs and leaned down to kiss him. The cockhead at his new entrance made him moan with desire.

"Don't stop touching yourself," Sephiroth murmured moments before pushing in.

It felt absolutely incredible. There was a slight bit of pain with the initial thrusts, then it turned to nothing but sheer pleasure as he continued to rub the tiny nub while Sephiroth pounded into him.

Sephiroth held him close again when they came down from their respective climaxes. Cloud blushed at the thought of the flight attendant finding the inevitable come stain on the fabric, but he supposed it was expected in a cabin like this that was obviously meant for sex. He blushed again when his stomach rumbled loudly.

Sephiroth just laughed and rubbed his belly. "Go get the other robe. I'll call for our dinner service."

Dinner was nothing short of divine. He didn't know what half of what he ate was, but it was as good, if not better than what he had eaten at some of the best restaurants Sephiroth had taken him to. A third glass of wine helped keep his nerves at bay, though with how smooth the flight was, it was almost a non-issue. He curled up on one of the dry pods with his chocolate mousse and grinned when Sephiroth joined him for another cuddle.

"I'm happy we waited," he confided. "I know it's silly, but I felt like I was kinda losing my virginity again and I wanted it to be special."

"It's not silly," Sephiroth murmured. "We rushed into having sex fairly quickly when we started dating. I'm glad we had a chance to take it a bit slower this time. You're still feeling good about being female?"

"Yeah, it just felt really natural, not weird. So different from sex as a guy, but still good."

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm happy we waited as well."

"Which side will the sun set on?" he asked. Sephiroth would know without having to think about it.

"Funnily enough, it's the side with that very tempting hot tub. Would you like to test it out?"

He groaned, overwhelmed by the happiness he was feeling right now. He could hardly believe this was happening. "Yes," he moaned.

Sephiroth curled around and kissed him deeply. "I'm going to have them bring up some champagne and fruits for while we're in the tub," he said when he pulled away, leaving Cloud slightly breathless and aching for more again.

He waited patiently, sprawled decadently in his pod like he was Rufus Shinra while the staff cleared the dinner things, lit the candles, and brought up a bottle of champagne and a tray of assorted fruit. When they were gone, he slipped out of his robe again and approached the hot tub. There was a small sunken section of the tiled area with a drain in the floor and a shower head hanging next to it, so he took the opportunity to rinse the come off of himself, then stepped into the hot water.

"Oh, this is perfect." The tub had grooves and places to rest his feet so he wasn't floating all over the place. In the water, he could barely even tell that they were moving. The landscape out the window seemed more like he was watching an enormous TV rather than the world going by.

Sephiroth had clipped his hair up so it wouldn't get wet, then stepped into the tub next to him. Cloud's breath caught when he saw that he was erect again. He was so beautiful, and Cloud felt heat pool in his belly, wanting to take that organ into his mouth.

"Can I open the champagne?" he asked, partially to distract himself, partially because he'd never done it before and wanted to try.

Sephiroth just smiled before lowering his head and taking a breast into his mouth. Cloud gasped and moaned as he sucked on them, moving back and forth and back and forth. Finally, he sat up with a satisfied smile, leaving Cloud flustered and wanting. "Yes, you may pop the cork."

"I'm hardly in a state to do that now!" he protested, but reached for the bottle anyway and grinned as he got the wire off and aimed the bottle away from himself. "Is it dangerous to have it pointed at the window?"

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. "The bottle hasn't been shaken, so there won't be a great explosion. And if the windows were so weak as to not be able to withstand a champagne cork hitting them, we would not be aboard this aircraft."

"Okay, here we go then!" He worked the cork part way out, then braced his thumbs against it and pushed. To his great embarrassment, he gave a small squeak of surprise when it finally came out with a loud pop and landed in the water. Sephiroth just kissed him again before holding out the glasses.

He sipped slowly at his, not wanting to get drunk, and Sephiroth pulled him into his lap to feed him little pieces of fruit. A hand crept between his legs after a while and began to gently rub, gradually bringing him more and more pleasure until he peaked again, shuddering and trembling in Sephiroth's arms. They cooled off in a section of the tub that had a partition separating it from the main tub. The water in it wasn't as hot, and it made him feel less light-headed.

Sephiroth levered himself out of the tub after a while of just sitting and waiting in comfortable silence as the sun got lower and lower. He returned with a glass of sparkling water and what looked like a whiskey. The water was for Cloud, and he smiled gratefully as he crawled back into the other tub. Sephiroth gathered him into his arms again, but just held him this time, stroking him gently and planting small kisses on his head while they watched the sky begin to glow red and orange.

"This reminds me of the ball," he said softly once the brilliant colours had faded into darkness. "I had so much fun that night. And then you told me you loved me. I don't know whatever made me think I had misheard."

"I never thought I'd find someone as wonderful as you. When you showed up in that dress … that's when I knew for sure. I could hardly believe that you were willing to go to such lengths to be with me." Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his back. "One day," he murmured. "One day soon, I'm going to be brave and come out, I promise. Until then, thank you so much for understanding."

Cloud twisted a bit so he could give Sephiroth a tight hug. "I'll wait as long as you need. Can I give you a blowjob?"

Sephiroth burst out laughing. "Well, that's certainly a change of topic."

"You looked really hot when you got into the tub. I've been waiting so patiently, but even I have limits."

"I'd hate to try your patience." He pushed himself out of the tub and sat on the edge with his dripping wet semi in full view. "Go ahead."

Cloud grinned and knelt on the bench between his legs. He moaned happily as he licked the water from the rapidly stiffening organ and took it into his mouth. He loved the noises he could make Sephiroth make. Knowing that he could make the strongest man in the world tremble with need gave him a rush like no other.

"Cloud …" Sephiroth moaned as he came.

When he pulled away, Sephiroth immediately swept down to kiss him, then scooped him up and lifted him out of the water. He was roughly dried off before being deposited on the bed, where he sank back into the pillows while Sephiroth spread his legs and lowered his head between them. He vaguely wondered how soundproofed the cabin was, or if the whole airship was being treated to his cries of pleasure as Sephiroth did unimaginable things with his tongue and lips and fingers, bringing him to orgasm again and again until he collapsed, completely exhausted.

He woke with a start when something bumped, and looked around in a bit of a fright until Sephiroth appeared at his side, fully dressed again.

"We're here," he said gently. "Hurry and get dressed."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He had been tucked into the cozy blankets at some point and had one last snuggle into them before getting up.

Sephiroth just shook his head. "You were tired and I thought it would be better if I let you sleep through the landing. It's not like there's much of a view coming in at this time of night."

He finger-combed his hair, and Sephiroth helped him with his bra again. He stopped him, however, when he went to put his panties on. Cloud blushed and spread his feet apart as Sephiroth pushed a slicked-up, bright pink, egg-shaped thing deep into his vagina. A loop of coated string hung outside his body-he assumed to take it out with. With that, he was allowed to pull his panties up while Sephiroth took out a flat pink disc and pressed a button, starting a low vibration through his core.

"Dress now, and we'll go before they start knocking. That should stay in without a problem, but tell me if it's uncomfortable or if you feel it slipping out."

"Okay." He quickly pulled the dress on and got his sandals sorted while Sephiroth sipped at another whiskey and watched him hungrily. "Is it okay?" he asked once he was dressed. "Can't see the string?"

"No, it looks fine. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a limo waiting for them when they disembarked, and so, feeling absolutely giddy with excitement, Cloud climbed into the back. The vibrator in him was really strange. The vibrations increased or decreased in intensity seemingly at random, and although Sephiroth smirked at him every time he tried to hide his reactions to it, it didn't seem like he was doing anything to directly control it. It felt good, but seemed like it was going for a slower build-up than vibrating plugs on his prostate did.

When Sephiroth sat down and the driver closed the door behind him, Cloud scooted over next to him, breathing a small sigh of relief when the vibrations slowed. "I feel like a celebrity," he confided in him.

That just got an amused chuckle and Sephiroth ruffled his hair. "Do you want a drink?" he asked and leaned over to pour himself one from the bar as the car began to move. "You don't have to. There are some soft drinks as well if you'd like."

He didn't want to start off his vacation by getting drunk and knew better than to even attempt to keep up with Sephiroth, but he had slept off the drinks he'd had earlier. "Can I have something not too strong?"

Sephiroth nodded and perused the selection. "Sweet or bitter?"

"Umm ... sweet."

A couple minutes of pouring and shaking later, Sephiroth sat back with two drinks and handed him the blue one with a pineapple speared on a little swizzle stick. It was ... cute. He stared at it in shock for a few moments before taking a sip.

"How is it?"

"You know, your fan club publishes all that bullshit about your shampoo. You spend all your time worrying about people finding out that you have sexy tentacles for hair. Hojo's always trying to log your shits for science. But the real money, the thing that people would pay legit gil to know, is that you can mix cocktails that are not only delicious, but also ridiculously cute. And it doesn't taste like alcohol at all."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Well, there's not much in it. It's mostly mixer, so take my secret to your grave."

"Don't worry. I like being the only person who knows your deepest darkest secrets. This is good," he said, feeling almost bashful, "thank you."

Sephiroth wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed him gently. He could taste the whiskey Sephiroth was drinking. Sephiroth's other hand trailed over his breast and down his stomach and thighs. It felt so nice being touched like that, and he willingly opened his mouth to the man as the vibration inside him increased in intensity again.

He nearly sighed in disappointment when Sephiroth pulled away, but he only took a sip of his drink before kissing him again. They carried on like that, and he was melting in Sephiroth's arms by the time their drinks were gone.

"Come sit on my lap," Sephiroth murmured and sat back to unfasten his pants.

Cloud blushed and glanced up at the driver, but there was a solid black window between them. He didn't hesitate further before slipping off his panties and swinging his leg over Sephiroth's thighs. His cock was standing stiffly, and Cloud reached out to stroke it gently as Sephiroth tugged on the string. The vibrator came out and he caught it quickly before it landed on his pants and tossed it into an empty glass.

"Ride me."

He scooted forwards and reached down with both hands. One to steady the cock he wanted so badly, the other to find his unfamiliar hole. It took a moment to find the right place, then he sank down onto the hard flesh and groaned as it stretched him. Yes, he liked this feeling.

"You feel so good," Sephiroth said, gazing at him through half closed lashes. He reached out a hand and rubbed his thumb over Cloud's clit, moving it in steady circles.

Trying hard to concentrate, Cloud began to do as he was told and rode that cock at a steady pace. Without thinking, he grasped his breasts and squeezed them like he had done for Sephiroth the first time he had changed him. It still felt good touching his nipples through the fabric of the dress, so he played with them, pleased that Sephiroth appeared to be watching him intently.

"Do you like them?" Sephiroth asked.

"A lot." He had entertained many a fantasy about having a pair of breasts of his own to play with whenever he wanted when the girls around him were hitting puberty. "Used to wonder how girls didn't spend all day playing with them. I think I still wonder," he admitted with a blush.

Sephiroth laughed, then reached up to pull him in close so he could whisper in his ear, "I always wondered that too."

Cloud grinned at the confession and increased his speed, bouncing up and down with enough passion that he was beginning to work up a sweat in the air-conditioned car. Sephiroth continued to work his clit, pressing a bit harder and moving his thumb a bit faster now. He wasn't going to last long. "Fuck, it feels so good."

"Come for me," Sephiroth ordered and just like that, Cloud obeyed. He had been trying to keep quiet in case the driver could hear them, but as his pleasure surged to a peak, he forgot all about that. He drove himself down onto Sephiroth's cock hard, riding him for all he was worth. The orgasms he had had as a woman all lasted far longer than he was used to, and Sephiroth kept working his thumb until it finally faded.

He collapsed against Sephiroth's chest, breathing heavily, until he suddenly realized that Sephiroth was still hard inside him. He hadn't come. "I'm so sorry," he stammered and attempted to sit back up so he could finish properly, but Sephiroth pinned him in place.

"Stay like that." His hands moved to his hips and Sephiroth lifted him slightly, then slammed up into him.

Shocked, Cloud could only cling to Sephiroth's shoulders as he was fucked from below. He didn't think the angle would have been right if it had been his ass Sephiroth was fucking, but it apparently worked with a vagina. Sephiroth continued for a solid five more minutes before groaning loudly as he came. When he stopped thrusting, he remained inside Cloud and held him gently against his chest as he kissed the top of his head. They rested like that for a long time while the limo drove through crowded streets full of Costa del Sol's nightlife.

When they turned onto a quiet lane, Sephiroth fumbled with something beside him, then lifted Cloud slightly to let his cock slip out with a wet noise. Half a second later, a warm, wet cloth pressed against his hole.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be having a lot of sex this coming week," he said conversationally as he made Cloud sit up a little so gravity could work on the come inside him. "Tell me if you get sore and I'll heal you."

"Oh, okay." He grinned. "We've never had so much free time to just fuck whenever we want. Best to make the most of it."

"My thoughts exactly." Sephiroth wiped himself off, then tossed the cloth aside and pushed the vibrator back in. He gave him a pat on the ass. "We're nearly there. Panties back on."

XXX

"You call this a cottage? Do you know what a cottage is?" Cloud stared at the two-storey house that was surrounded by a large porch. It was painted bright yellow with white trim, and it backed directly onto the beach. He could hear the gentle waves lapping at the shore.

"Would you prefer a little tin shack?" Cloud's reactions to the opulence had been a pleasure so far, and Sephiroth was looking forward to seeing how he liked the inside. Other than sex toys, which he refused to skimp on when it came to quality, he didn't spend much on himself. The times he had stayed here before had been a bit of a self-indulgent splurge, and he was happy to do so again for Cloud's sake.

Cloud gave him a excited smile in response and looked eagerly at the door. "Can we go in?"

He pulled the key out and handed it to him. "Go ahead."

Giggling to himself, Cloud ran to the door and got it open.

The mud room they had entered was compact. There was a cupboard for shoes and a small coat closet on the right and a half-bath to the left. Sephiroth frowned as he started to follow Cloud in. Making a quick decision, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the shoulder as he started to open the door that would lead out into the main house.

"Wait, I messed up. Come back out and let's do this properly."

"Huh?"

"Come on, we'll go in through the front." He steered Cloud back outside and led him around to the other side of the house that faced the beach. The blinds were all shut, but light was spilling out from the edges of the many windows. Good. Cloud could just open the door and see it without fumbling around in the dark. "Okay, try again."

Cloud's eyes sparkled as he unlocked the sliding door and pushed it wide open. "Wow …" he breathed.

The main floor was an open design, and the massive foyer was the full two stories, overlooked by the loft that served as the master bedroom. Floor to ceiling windows, of which the bottom sections opened, had a view of the beach. To their left was a living area with furniture that was primarily designed for comfort over high fashion. It looked decent, but Sephiroth knew for a fact that the couch was the sort of thing one would sit in and never want to get up. There was a large screen television and a couple bookshelves that were stuffed full of a variety of books from trashy summer romances to heavy history texts.

To their right was hot tub surrounded by tropical plants. Behind it was a bar area with some stools where he had often enjoyed a nightcap on his previous visits. Cloud slipped off his sandals and inspected every detail while squealing in excitement.

"Who puts a hot tub right here?" he asked as he tested the water. "Rich people are crazy!"

When everything had been sat on, opened, turned on and off and otherwise tested, Cloud moved on to the kitchen and breakfast nook. This was certainly the most drawn out tour of the house he had ever been on, but Sephiroth didn't mind. He entertained himself by playing with the remote for the vibrator, liking the way it responded to movement. Cloud gasped and was forced to clutch at a wall or counter on occasion, but it was difficult to distract him from his excitement. Granite countertops had Cloud oohing as he ran his hands over them, and even the sink had him impressed. Finally, Cloud moved for the staircase located at the back of the house and ran up with thundering feet.

He checked out the two smaller bedrooms at the back, the washroom that served them, and then opened the door to the master.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to see the view! Can I sit on the bed?"

"Go on." Sephiroth just smiled as Cloud bounced a few times on the king sized bed and tested the pillows. The master bedroom wasn't huge, but Sephiroth liked it that way. The room was made for sex, and the bed was the primary feature. Everything else in it was just for convenience.

On the same back wall as the door leading in was the entrance to the wardrobe and change room, and another one that led to the ensuite. The toilet was separate from it, and Sephiroth very much liked the big tiled room with the Wutaian style cedar bath.

"Satisfied?" he asked when Cloud returned to the bedroom.

"I can't believe we're actually staying here! I'm so excited to see the beach in the daylight."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, come downstairs and I'll explain how things are set up. Would you like a snack?"

"Oh, yes, please. Dinner was ages ago and I've had a lot of exercise."

Sephiroth fixed them a plate of Costa del Sol's signature smoked sausage and a variety of cheeses while Cloud sat at the bar, still gazing around in awe. He considered the bottle of chardonnay that was chilling in the fridge and gave a shrug. Cloud wouldn't drink more than he could handle, and it wasn't like Sephiroth could get drunk off the amount he'd had. He opened it and poured two glasses, then sat down across from Cloud.

"Welcome to Costa del Sol, Cloud," he said, holding up his glass.

Cloud beamed and clinked his against it. "Thank you for bringing me."

"There's no one I'd rather share it with. Now, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I haven't done much planning for breakfasts and lunches, so just eat when you're hungry. If we're having dinner here, it'll probably be around seven, so don't spoil your appetite for that. If we're eating out, I'll let you know in advance."

" _Anything_ I want?" Cloud asked with a grin. "I saw the chocolate raspberry ice cream in the freezer. Can I have that?"

Sephiroth laughed. "I didn't get your favourite ice cream for myself. Help yourself to whatever you want to drink as well, just don't let yourself get dehydrated in the heat, and don't go swimming if you're drunk. For clothing, I've chosen a couple outfits I'd like you to wear for certain occasions, but everything else I got for you is in the wardrobe. I'll show you where tomorrow."

Cloud looked up at him through his long lashes. "And do I have a sexy bikini to wear?"

"You most certainly do. Several, in fact. You also have a couple sturdier swim suits for activities where you don't want to risk losing your top."

"There'll be activities where I'm not _supposed_ to lose my top?"

"Yes, I've got a number of things booked for us, but there are also things like snorkeling equipment and body boards here if you want to try them out. How's your swimming ability?"

"Okay, I think. I passed all my swimming lessons as a kid at least. I haven't swum in a while though, and never in the ocean."

Sephiroth considered that for a moment. "Okay, until I have a better idea of your ability, don't go in the water when I'm not at least watching."

"Gotcha. Not a fan of drowning."

"And wear sunscreen. I'm more than willing to help you put it on those hard to reach places … and the not so hard to reach places. But healing sunburns is a pain in the ass, so let's avoid it unless absolutely necessary. I will, though, so if you burn your pasty mountain ass, tell me. Now, once a day at eleven, there'll be someone coming in to clean and drop off things we might need. She's a very lovely lady, but she's a bit elderly, and we will both be fully dressed, or at least in swim suits for her visits so we don't give her a heart attack or something."

Cloud blushed and nodded vigorously. "No complaints here."

"There's a shower just outside as well. Try not to track too much sand into the house, and use it to clean off any equipment you use." He paused took a sip of his wine. "I'm really pleased that you seem to be enjoying your new body. If you want to explore it a bit on your own, please do so. I'll set aside some of the new toys I got that you can try out if you'd like. Just clean, charge, and put them away when you're finished."

Cloud's eyes went wide. "You won't be annoyed if I masturbate when you're around and haven't told me to?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I won't mind in the slightest. I can't _guarantee_ that if I see you, I won't watch or want to join in, but I have absolutely no problem with you wanting some time to yourself."

"You … you don't think it's weird that I want to?" he asked quietly.

"I may not be the best judge of what is and isn't weird, but I don't see anything shameful about it. You know it's just temporary, and you know who you really are. There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun. Now, it's late. I like sleeping with the blinds open so I can see the stars, but the sun rises early. So let's finish up here and go to bed."

They made love once more under the moonlight that shone in through the massive windows. He rarely felt so free as he did in that moment, with his lover clinging tightly to him as they rocked together. Here, away from Shinra and the lab, with no risk of an emergency call, with just the sounds of the waves and Cloud's pleasured sighs, he felt free.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun did indeed rise early. Cloud was still tired, and the bed was so comfy, but the thought of the beach called to him. He rolled out of bed and admired himself in the mirror before putting on the lounge pants and tank top that were waiting on the end of the bed. It felt funny going commando, and the way his breasts bounced with no bra was interesting. He definitely didn't want to take the stairs at anything more than a walk.

Sephiroth was up already, and was sitting outside on the porch with a cup of coffee, looking out towards the sea. He looked so peaceful.

"Good morning," he said as he poked his head out.

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's made. Help yourself. I was going to make bacon and eggs in a bit if you'd like some as well."

"That would be nice, thank you." Cloud rummaged through the cupboards until he found a mug, and then went to join Sephiroth on the weathered couch. "It's so pretty," he said, following the direction of Sephiroth's gaze. The sand was white and the sea was perfectly blue. The bay they were located in was calm enough to see a few fish jumping.

"Mmm." Sephiroth shifted him so he was sat between his legs and leaning back against his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log. How about you?"

"Very well."

Cloud rested his head in the crook of Sephiroth's shoulder while he sipped at his coffee. He was always happy when he got to spend time with Sephiroth, but being away from it all like this was even more perfect.

A hand slipped down and casually groped his breast. "We're going to stay here today so we can settle in. It looks like we'll have good weather."

"That's nice. I know you've got other things you want to do, but I'm glad to have a day to get used to it here first."

"Most of the beach toys are in the shed just around the side of the cottage. The key is on the hook by the back door." Sephiroth was touching him more intently now, and Cloud realized he had subconsciously spread his legs a little.

"Are there … are there buckets and stuff like you'd want for building a sand castle? I've always wanted to build a sand castle on a beach."

Sephiroth paused what he was doing. "I'm not sure," he said after a few moments. "If there aren't, we can get some."

"We don't have to."

The hand dipped into the neck of his tank top now and began to coax his nipples to hardness. "I think you've probably noticed that I've spared very little expense on this trip. I'm absolutely certain that a couple plastic pails and shovels won't wreck the budget."

Cloud smiled at the warm feeling those words gave him. It was a small thing, but knowing that Sephiroth would go to the bother of getting something so silly, just because he wanted it made him feel so loved.

He happily spread his legs further when Sephiroth slipped a hand beneath his waistband. It was mildly nerve wracking to be outside in plain view while the man slowly and gently brought him to orgasm, but the beach was so peaceful that it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. He set aside his coffee mug and moved eagerly when Sephiroth nudged him down to kneel on the patio and suck him. When he finished, Sephiroth helped him back up to the couch, then gave him a kiss before taking out a black box. From it, he pulled out a black, U-shaped toy of some sort. It had one flattish arm, and the other end was more rounded. Sephiroth slicked up the flat arm with lubricant.

"Pull your pants down a bit and lie back."

Cloud did as he was told, but watched as best he could as Sephiroth inserted the flat end into his vagina, then bent the other one down so it was lying between his labia and the tip rested on his clitoris. His pants were then pulled back up and he got a smack on the ass.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

XXX

Sephiroth turned on the vibrator occasionally while he was cooking, then left it on when they were nearly finished eating. As he continually cranked up the vibration, Cloud was left squirming while he tried to finish his meal. As soon as they were done, he took Cloud from behind, bent over the table in the breakfast nook while the vibe continued to stimulate both of them.

When they finished, Cloud eagerly put on the first tiny swimsuit he found in the wardrobe, which had cactuars and little flower charms on it, then ran out to the beach. Sephiroth found a book to read, but watched Cloud out of the corner of his eye as he splashed around in the water that was probably still a bit chilly in the morning air and played in the sand. When Cloud grew tired of that, he hauled out a big umbrella and set out a reclining chair beneath it.

"Is there anything good to read?" he asked as he rinsed himself off.

"There might be." Sephiroth didn't see what Cloud had chosen when he ran past again, but hoped there had been something to his liking. He turned the page on his own book.

He glanced up again when he had finished a few more chapters. Cloud was sprawled on the chair, still reading, but his hand was between his legs, fingers moving ever so subtly. Intrigued, but not wanting to disturb him, he silently moved over to the other side of the porch so he would have a better angle to watch from.

Sephiroth couldn't stop marvelling at how lucky he was that Cloud had chosen to be with him. When he had initially made the suggestion to use the materia, he thought there was a fifty-fifty chance of Cloud agreeing. But he had figured that even if he did agree, it would be something Cloud did for the sake of being able to be with him in public more easily. He had never expected him to embrace it so fully.

But this … Sephiroth wondered if he was even aware that he was touching himself. It almost didn't seem like it. He kept having to stop to turn the pages, and while he would sometimes fondle his breasts for a little while afterwards, his hand would inevitably drift back down and settle between his legs. Watching this, he was extremely glad that he had told Cloud to masturbate if he wanted. He didn't want him to think he was doing something wrong.

Eventually, Cloud slipped his hand into his bikini bottoms and shifted a bit. Sephiroth stiffened in his own swim suit as Cloud began to actively pleasure himself. This wasn't a performance for his sake. He wasn't trying to accomplish anything other than to make himself feel good. It was beautiful in its innocence. The book was set aside as Cloud pushed his bottoms down, giving himself better access to press a finger inside himself. His other hand delved into his top. Cloud alternated between fucking himself with his middle finger and rubbing his clit. He couldn't hear over the sounds of the ocean, but Sephiroth suspected that he was being just as free with the noises he was making.

He bent his legs and let his knees drop to the sides. Sephiroth almost felt badly for spying on what was such an intimate personal moment, but he couldn't look away. Cloud's hand moved back and forth, repeating his actions until he began to squirm. It was then that he shifted his focus to only his clit, using two fingers to stimulate a larger area at once. The ocean didn't swallow the sound of him coming. Sephiroth heard the pleasured cry clearly before Cloud drew his legs together and continued to wiggle his fingers between them.

Unable to resist, Sephiroth slowly walked towards the beach chair once those fingers had finally stilled. Cloud's eyes were closed and he didn't notice his approach. "That was beautiful," he said softly.

Cloud gave a yelp and he scrambled to collect himself. Sephiroth hurried over and stilled his frantic hands.

"Hush, I remember that I gave you permission."

Cloud was beet red with embarrassment. "I didn't even mean to," he moaned. "It was just nice touching a bit while I read—it's so new and different … and then …"

"I'm glad that it was nice. Are you upset that I watched?"

Cloud gave a small laugh and poked at the tent in his trunks. "Yeah, you perv. Ogling your girlfriend from afar, and now there's this to deal with."

"Will you help me out?"

Cloud sighed dramatically, but pushed his bottoms all the way off and waggled his eyebrows at him. Sephiroth pushed his trunks down and stepped around to the bottom of the chair. He realized it couldn't really hold the weight and force of two people fucking, but he slid Cloud towards the foot and lifted him up by the hips, using his hair to give some added support. Cloud braced himself in the awkward position, and when Sephiroth thrust into him, he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Turned on as he was by Cloud's moment with himself, it didn't take long before he was pumping his seed into Cloud's perfect body. He happened to glance at the clock on the outside of the house as he pulled out and lowered Cloud down.

"Shit! I didn't realize it was so late." He quickly pulled his swim trunks back up and found Cloud's bottoms. They were caked in sand and he gave them up. "Run inside and go clean yourself up. Put on a dry swim suit and a pair of shorts. Mrs. Baxter will be here any second if she isn't already."

Cloud bolted up the beach, nearly naked and holding his arm across his breasts to keep them from bouncing. He paused at the rinsing station, hesitating.

"Just go!" Sephiroth shouted at him. "You're not that bad."

With no further prompting, Cloud disappeared inside just as he heard a car door slam. He chucked the sandy bit of swimsuit onto the tiles at the rinse station, then hurried in to answer the door.

Mrs. Baxter was the mother of the man who owned the property. She often brought cookies and other homemade treats that Sephiroth didn't ask for, but appreciated anyway. She was also terribly nosey, and he hoped that she hadn't noticed anything when she arrived. She was just setting some bags on the island in the kitchen when Cloud came down, dressed in one of the more modest bikinis with a pair of sports shorts on overtop.

"Oh! You must be Claudia," she said, causing Cloud to take a quick glance at him. "My son mentioned that Sephiroth was bringing a guest."

"Hello, ma'am," Cloud said shyly. "Pleased to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you, too. I'm Mrs. Baxter. Come here and have a cookie—you're not on a diet, are you?" She eyed Cloud's flat stomach suspiciously.

Cloud blushed and shook his head as he reached for the offered cookie. "No, ma'am, I'm not."

"Good. Girls these days worry too much about their weight. How do you like it here so far, Claudia? Is this your first time in Costa del Sol?"

He nodded. "It's great. I'm from Kalm, so we've just got a whole lot of flat and the smell of chocobo dung. I can't believe how nice this place is. And the beach is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you want to get back to enjoying yourself."

Cloud flushed again at those words, probably thinking of how he had been enjoying himself before her arrival. He thanked her politely for the cookie, then took a bottle of water from the fridge and went back outside.

"So you finally found a girlfriend, have you? I always wondered how you hadn't been snatched up by some lucky girl."

Sephiroth snorted. "I'm the lucky one," he said quietly.

"Well, Claudia seems very nice."

"She is," Sephiroth said with a smile.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud poked his head inside. "Can you see me from here if I go in the water? I won't go out far."

"Yes, go ahead. I'll keep an eye on you. Leave the door open and just shut the screen." He caught Mrs. Baxter's inquiring glance after Cloud beamed at him and went back out. "She hasn't had a lot of experience swimming, so I asked her to not go in unless I can watch her."

"Oh, that's very good of you. The water here is calm and that can lull people into a false sense of security."

Cloud had found a pool noodle and while Mrs. Baxter got him caught up on all the happenings in the resort town, Sephiroth watched him paddle about, doing somersaults and wobbly handstands. The gossip suddenly ceased and Sephiroth noticed Mrs. Baxter standing close to him.

"You're very fond of her, aren't you?"

He blinked in surprise, but figured that if anyone could tell, it would be Mrs. Baxter. "Yes, more than I ever imagined I would be."

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over a year."

"Do you think she's the one?"

Sephiroth sighed and didn't respond. He knew what Mrs. Baxter was asking, and he wished he could give a decisive answer, but he couldn't. Not until he figured out some way to have this out in the open without ruining Cloud's career.

"If you love her, Sephiroth, don't let her slip away." She patted his shoulder, then turned away to go upstairs and change the sheets.

Cloud had begun a strange new game of sorts. He was close to shore, and it almost appeared as though he were trying to stalk something in the water. Every once in a while, he would dart forward and dive at whatever it was. He was still at it when Mrs. Baxter came back down.

"Anything you need me to bring you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Can you find one of those sets of beach toys kids like? The ones with the various pails and molds that you can use to press sand?" he asked without taking his eyes off Cloud.

"I'm certain I can manage." Sephiroth could hear the surprise and the question in her voice.

"Claudia's never been to the beach before and has apparently always wanted to build a sand castle."

Mrs. Baxter laughed merrily. "Then I will quest for the perfect set so she can make a castle fit for a princess."

He tore his eyes away and smiled at her. "Thank you. I know she'll appreciate it."

When she had left, he went down to the shore. "What are you doing?" he called out.

"Catching fish for lunch!" Cloud said before diving into the water and causing a school of minnows to dart away.

Sephiroth laughed at raw honesty Cloud was showing him. "And have you been successful?"

Cloud stood back up, laughing. "I touched one. I think that was pretty well done. I don't think we'll be having fish for lunch though unless there's some slow-moving ones in the fridge."

"I think there are. Are you hungry?"

"Starved, actually. I'll make it though, if you want. You made breakfast."

Sephiroth nodded. "That would be lovely."

"Okay! I'll whip something up. You should check out the water, it's so warm."

"Maybe I'll try my hand at fishing," he said with a smile.

XXX

The kitchen was well-stocked, and Cloud was proud of the salad he put together. It was slightly experimental with strawberries, salmon, feta cheese, and gorgeously crisp vegetables that looked like they had come straight from somebody's garden. He found a little food processor in one of the cupboards and made a fresh strawberry vinaigrette like he was some sort of professional chef. And Sephiroth was pleased with it. He had been worried that just a salad wouldn't be enough for him, but he had added more salmon to Sephiroth's portion, and he seemed satisfied.

"That was really delicious, Cloud, thank you."

He beamed at the praise. Sephiroth was never stingy with compliments, but it still made him unreasonably happy every time he got one, especially when it wasn't related to sex or his appearance. He cleared away the dishes as he bit back a yawn. It was only just past noon, but he'd been up since dawn and active pretty much the whole time.

"Can I take a nap?"

"Sure. The rooms in back are darker, so feel free to use one of them. I think it's the … one nearest the stairs?" He nodded to himself. "Yes, it has a waterbed if you'd like to give that a go."

"Yes," he said excitedly, "yes, I would like to give that a go very much. Do you need anything before I go up?"

Sephiroth gave him a soft smile and held out his arms. "A kiss, please."

Cloud blushed and went over to him for a gentle kiss and a hug before he was nudged away.

"Go get some rest. I'll wake you in two hours if you're not up before then."

He woke before Sephiroth told him he would, but when Sephiroth saw he was up, he took him back to the waterbed and fucked him on it, which was a wild ride and one he definitely wanted to go on again. He was feeling a bit chafed afterwards, and so, true to his word, Sephiroth cast a heal spell that had him feeling a hundred percent again. For the remainder of the afternoon, Sephiroth played with him in the water, towing him around on a body board because there were no waves and showing him how to catch tiny crabs at a rocky section farther down the beach. There was another shed there, and Sephiroth said he would get out the jet skis out tomorrow.

Sephiroth made more cute cocktails after they showered to get all the sand and salt water out of their hair. Each one was a different colour and flavour, but they were all delicious. Cloud chose another pretty sundress to don for the evening, and Sephiroth looked happy to see him in it.

Their dinner was a pasta sauce that Mrs. Baxter had made, and they heated it up and cooked the pasta together, then had more cocktails and a soak in the hot tub afterwards. It was nice with all the windows open and the smell of salt water on the breeze.

When his head started nodding, Sephiroth hauled him out of the water and carried him upstairs to snuggle under the blankets. It had been one of the best days of his life, and he wished it could last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Cloud woke shortly after dawn and went out to see Sephiroth coming back up the beach, dripping water that glistened in the morning sun. The sight of it was enough to make him drool and he felt a tingle between his thighs. Then he noticed the machine bobbing in the water.

"Is that a jet ski?" he called out excitedly.

"I'll take you out after breakfast. I only brought one out for now, but I'll teach you to drive it."

Cloud grinned and ran down the beach to greet him with a kiss. That got him hoisted up and hauled back to the porch where Sephiroth went at him with his tongue again, bringing him to a screaming climax before fucking him hard and fast. He was left sprawled mostly naked and entirely disheveled on the porch until Sephiroth came out with coffee and breakfast.

"Worn out already?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Just enjoying the moment." Cloud pushed himself up and pulled up his pants, then paused as he felt the come leaking down his thighs and soaking into the fabric. "Does Mrs. Baxter do the laundry?"

Sephiroth laughed, clearly understanding where his embarrassment was coming from. "She does, and I assume she's worldly enough to know what's what. But she probably won't mention it, at least not to you. If something's particularly bad, just give it a rinse first. With the swimsuits and towels, there are plenty of wet things in the wash."

After breakfast, Cloud got fitted with a life jacket and they went out to the jet ski. He rode behind Sephiroth and clung to him as tightly as he could as they zipped around, flying high on the waves they were creating. He was breathless and his heart was pounding a mile a minute when Sephiroth finally killed the engine far out from shore.

"Fun?"

"Terrifying!"

"Want to try?"

"Oh hell yes!"

Instead of trying to get around each other to swap spots, Sephiroth just jumped into the ocean and let Cloud slide forwards before climbing onto the back. He slid in behind him, enveloping him in his warm body. One hand slipped under the life jacket to splay over his stomach while Sephiroth explained how to operate the machine and the safety features.

Cloud drove at much slower speeds than Sephiroth, but once he got a feel for it, he did try pushing his speed a little. He didn't have Sephiroth's reflexes or strength, though, and worried about flying off or hitting something hidden in the water. But, he thought, Sephiroth was definitely paying attention and would take over if he needed to.

He gunned the engine, pushing it hard like Sephiroth had until they were flying through the water, bouncing higher and higher. One particularly high jump had him lifting out of his seat, but Sephiroth was a solid lump behind him and kept him from flying off. He slowed to a stop after that, though, needing to catch his breath.

"How're you doing?" Sephiroth asked in his ear.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and Cloud grinned. "If I had a dick right now, I'd be so hard."

Sephiroth laughed behind him, then grabbed his hips and pulled him back until he felt the unmistakable hardness against his ass. "Like that?"

Cloud ground against it. "Like that."

A hand reached up and unzipped his life jacket, then undid the strings tied at the back of his neck, exposing his breasts. Sephiroth leaned around and sucked on his nipples while delving one hand between his legs to tease. In the distance, he could see what was probably a public beach, and as Sephiroth tilted him forwards and lowered his bottoms, he hoped that no one there would notice them and come out to see if they were having engine trouble.

Cloud jumped into the water to clean himself up after they finished, then drove them into shore where he waited on board the machine while Sephiroth fetched a big inner tube out of the shed. Sephiroth hauled him around on it, gently at first, then as he began to cut through his own waves, Cloud was sent bouncing higher and higher until he couldn't hold on any longer and went flying. He hit the water with a painful smack, but when Sephiroth looped back to pick him up, the pain disappeared as he was helped up onto the jet ski.

"You're smooth with those cures," he said, laughing. "Can I pull you?"

"Revenge?"

"Well, yeah."

Sephiroth laughed and dove off, swimming with powerful strokes back to the tube. Cloud got himself settled and went over the instructions that were beside the ignition once more. When Sephiroth gave him a thumbs up, he gunned the engine.

Try as he might, though, he absolutely couldn't get Sephiroth to fall off. He supposed it was only to be expected, but it was still frustrating. Eventually he came to a stop and shouted back, "Let me win, just once!"

Sephiroth laughed and gave him another thumbs up, so Cloud took off again, going on tight circles to really build the waves up. A sharp turn in the opposite direction, and then the drag on the machine let up. Over his shoulder, he saw Sephiroth flying through the air before turning it into an elegant dive.

Grinning madly, he turned back to get him. He knew Sephiroth had intentionally let go, but he was willing to do so, and that made him happy.

"Want some lunch?" Sephiroth asked when he climbed back on.

"Yeah!"

Mrs. Baxter had been and gone. She had left a large mesh bag that was filled with various buckets and moulds and shovels, and Cloud quirked an eyebrow at Sephiroth.

"One castle building kit, as requested. Are you planning to take a nap again after lunch?"

Cloud eyed the buckets for a long moment, but nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Do you mind?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Not at all. I don't want you exhausting yourself. I do want to play a game in the afternoon, and we have dinner reservations at 7:30 in town, but I'm sure we can sneak some sand castle time in there."

"What game are we going to play?" he asked.

Sephiroth just smiled as he started the barbecue. "You'll see. It's one you like."

"That's a terrible hint. I like all the games."

Sephiroth made hamburgers and Cloud fixed a smaller salad than the day before for a side. There was some of his favourite beer in the fridge, and they had a nice lunch out on the porch. Cloud was fairly sure that he wouldn't want to have to sleep in a waterbed all the time, but for naps, it was great, and he felt well rested when Sephiroth woke him.

Downstairs, Sephiroth had laid down several towels on the floor, and there was a sheet covering some things on the kitchen island.

"Undress?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth nodded and held up out a pair of boots and gloves. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as Cloud stripped off the boxers and tank top he had slept in.

"Yeah, it's nice having time off and being able to relax." He sat on a barstool to pull on the black, high-heeled boots and zipped the tight leather up past his knees. He looked at the size of the heels and then up at Sephiroth.

"Don't worry," he said, as if reading his mind as he knelt to tie the ribbon around his ankle. "You don't need to walk in them."

"I'd better not. Breaking my ankle isn't how I want to spend my vacation, even if you can heal it." Matching gloves went to midway up his upper arms, and he noted a D-ring on his left wrist and clip on his right.

"And your necklace." Sephiroth stepped up behind him and fastened a red leather collar around his neck that locked into place. It had a D-ring that sat at his throat, and Sephiroth clipped a matching leash to it, then kissed Cloud gently. "Ready to begin? Just a couple of steps over to the towels."

"Ready."

Without any further warning, Sephiroth jerked on the leash and pulled him to his feet. A hand at his elbow both steadied him and shoved him towards the towels. He stumbled forwards and Sephiroth controlled his fall onto the towels, which were slightly damp, then pulled his arms behind his back and clipped them together.

"On your knees," he ordered, and Cloud struggled to rise. Another jerk on the leash helped him back upright, and he coughed as Sephiroth stepped out of his shorts, already hard. Seconds later, he was pushing past Cloud's lips and giving him no time to adjust as he began thrusting deep into his mouth.

Cloud could only concentrate on breathing and trying to relax his throat while Sephiroth fucked him. He didn't particularly like getting his face fucked, but Sephiroth never made it last long, and it was only a short time later that Sephiroth growled out a warning before coming deep in his throat. He got a few moments to recover, resting his head against Sephiroth's hip as fingers stroked gently through his hair.

"Good girl," Sephiroth murmured, then leaned down and unhooked his wrists. He gave them each a kiss before clipping them again in front, then pushed him gently down onto his back. Similar clips on the boots connected his calves to his thighs, keeping his legs bent, and Sephiroth spread his legs wide.

Cloud lifted his arms above his head. There was nothing solid nearby that they could be bound to, but he knew that Sephiroth liked them up and out of the way for scenes like this. He lay there calmly, waiting for whatever was coming up next. The blowjob had probably been just to blow off some steam, so the main event was likely still to come. He heard the sound of a lighter, then a few minutes later, Sephiroth knelt beside him.

He opened his eyes and watched as Sephiroth poured some oil over his hands and rubbed them together before cupping his breasts and beginning to massage him. "That feels good," he whispered as Sephiroth worked the oil into every bit of exposed skin from his neck down.

"Good." He used more oil than he would for a normal massage, and Cloud was feeling like he was ready for some oil wrestling by the time Sephiroth stood up again. He returned with a fat, white candle that was lit. "I'm going to test the temperature on your hip," he said. "Tell me if it's too hot."

"Okay."

Holding the candle high above him, Sephiroth tilted it and let a small bit of the melted wax drip down onto his hip. Cloud gasped when it landed and a burning pain shocked the area for a brief second, then cooled into a tingling sensation.

"I think that's fine," he said. "Didn't hurt too much."

Sephiroth checked the area carefully, then nodded. "No indication that it's going to blister. Remember that can change depending on a lot of factors, so let me know if it starts to be too much."

Cloud nodded, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, awaiting the sensations. It began on his belly, with sharp shocks that made him want to squirm away. Cooling wax ran down his sides and pooled in his belly button. Sephiroth's hair followed, plucking at the edges of the hardened wax to add a different type of pain. He gasped in shock when something cold pressed against the skin between his breasts for a few seconds, then hot wax hit the same spot.

He moaned, fighting with himself to hold still when a section of hair slipped between his legs and began to rub between his labia. Sephiroth repeated the ice and wax treatment on his breasts, working towards the centres as Cloud grew more and more aroused. He was whimpering nonstop by the time wax splashed down onto his hard nipples. The feeling of it hardening over them went straight to his groin.

"Gaia." The hair was still just teasing him, and he needed more. He heard Sephiroth set the candle down, then his fingers joined his hair, feeling his entrance. "Please, please," he begged when they pulled away.

He yelled in shock when, rather than the warm cock he was hoping for, something ice cold pushed into him and began to pump in and out. His eyes flew open and he lifted head to see his wax covered body and Sephiroth kneeling between his legs, fucking him with a glass dildo. The coldness of it penetrated his core and he whimpered. "No …"

"Warm it up if it's cold," Sephiroth said callously.

Cloud dropped his head back down, fighting now to keep himself from closing his legs and trying to keep the cruel thing out. It was gradually warming from his body heat, but not fast enough. The hair tickling his clit wasn't near enough to distract him from the discomfort. Half a minute or so later, however, Sephiroth pulled it out and Cloud moaned in relief when it was replaced with what he really wanted. His cock seemed so hot in comparison, and his arousal immediately surged again. He strained against the clips on his legs, trying to wrap them around Sephiroth's waist and keep him in place.

Sephiroth thrust slowly, letting him feel the full length of his cock moving in and out. At the same time, Cloud felt cold metal press against one of the chunks of wax on his belly, and he gasped as it was peeled back, pulling at the sensitive skin beneath.

It was completely overwhelming. Sephiroth continued to slowly fuck him as he peeled off all the wax, giving him the bizarre mixture of pleasure and pain that he loved so much. The section of hair that was playing with his clit began to work it in earnest when Sephiroth peeled back the wax that coated one of his nipples, and the sensations came to a head when he did the second. He writhed beneath Sephiroth, who began to pound into him faster, screaming out in ecstasy as it overtook him.

Sephiroth let him hook his bound arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him as his climax followed.

"Good girl," he murmured as he slipped out. "That was good."

Sephiroth blew out the candle and unclipped his limbs before hoisting him up and carrying him to the bathroom upstairs. He got him out of the boots, gloves, and collar, then cradled him in his lap while he gently washed away the remaining wax and oil.

"Did you put that thing in the fucking freezer or something?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Was it too much?"

"No," he grumbled. "Just unexpected. I liked the change from cold to hot with the ice and wax."

"And did it feel even better when I fucked you?"

Cloud glared between narrowed eyes. "You're mean. You know it did, but it was really cold!"

"There's a raft in the shed. How about I pump it up and anchor it out in the water so you can relax in the sun and warm up?"

He considered the offer for a moment. "As long as you cuddle with me when you're not bringing me drinks."

Sephiroth laughed and gave him a tight squeeze, then shut off the water. "Yes, master. Anything for you."

He put on a comfortable swimsuit and Sephiroth coated him in sunscreen again, then carried him outside to the beach. He was placed in a comfy chair while Sephiroth inflated the raft and got it anchored out in the water, where he spent the remainder of the afternoon with the SOLDIER at his beck and call, drinking cute cocktails and cuddling until they had to go get dressed for dinner.

Sephiroth had chosen his dress, which was made of silk and went past his knees, but had a high slit up his right thigh.

"Should I be wearing makeup?" he asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good, and definitely female, but not terribly feminine.

"You can if you want. I brought what I got you for the ball and we can get more, but I think you look good the way you are and don't care what anyone else thinks."

"It takes me a long time to put it on," he said with a sigh.

Sephiroth finished buttoning his shirt and turned to him. "Cloud, if you want to wear makeup, you can, and we can arrange things so you have enough time to do it properly. Or if you want to for nights out, we can go early and go to a makeup artist."

Cloud blushed and considered his appearance. "I ... I do like wearing it."

Sephiroth gave him an indulgent smile. "Then how about ... Tuesday. We're busy tomorrow. Tuesday afternoon, you can go get your makeup done and have a proper lesson at the same time. I'll buy what the artist recommends, and you can experiment. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great! What are we doing tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise. You'll either love it or hate it, but I know you'll worry if I tell you in advance. I _will_ tell you that many, many people do it."

"Is it something I'm going to have to be brave for?"

"Yes, but you're a brave person. And it's okay if you can't or don't want to. You know I won't force you."

That was reassuring, at least, and Cloud finished getting ready without worrying too much about it.

The limo picked them up again, and Sephiroth made them drinks, though Cloud didn't have time to finish his in the short time it took to get them to the heart of Costa del Sol. They had dinner at what seemed like a very exclusive restaurant. They had a romantically dark corner that looked out over the sea, and the waiter brought them course after course of delicious food and drinks.

"It's fine to get a bit drunk tonight," Sephiroth murmured when Cloud looked nervously at the third glass of wine he'd been given in a short amount of time. "I'll get you home safely and won't take advantage."

Cloud smiled and leaned up to kiss Sephiroth's cheek. "You never do."


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud blinked a few times when he woke to the sensation of his nipples being sucked on and played with, trying to sort out his confusion. One, it was dark, but he felt well rested, two, the bed was moving, and he hadn't been so tipsy last night that he didn't distinctly remember going to bed in the main bedroom, and three, Sephiroth was with him, which he had so far never been in the mornings.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

Sephiroth raised his head from his chest with what looked like a great effort. "I moved you just before dawn. We have plans for the afternoon, so there won't be time for a nap. I wanted you to be able to sleep in. It's time to wake up now, though." He lowered his head back down and Cloud moaned in pleasure.

"That's a good way to wake up."

Sephiroth finished pushing his shirt out of the way, and by the time he finally sat back again, Cloud felt like his breasts were a feast for a predator. He was scooped up off the waterbed and carried back into the other bedroom, where Sephiroth stripped them both of their remaining clothes, then pulled out a dildo and a tube of lubricant. Cloud sank back into the covers and spread himself wide as Sephiroth resumed his feast between his legs.

His breath was coming up short when he felt a familiar prodding before a finger slid into his ass. He hadn't expected that. Considering how much Sephiroth seemed to enjoy vaginal sex, he hadn't thought he would want anal. But as he continued to lick and nibble at him, he began to stretch him until he was thrusting into him with three fingers.

Cloud was on the verge of coming when Sephiroth sat up and reached for the dildo. After coating it with lube, Cloud moaned as he thrust it in deep. "Feels different," he murmured. He definitely didn't think he would enjoy it as much as he did as a guy, but it wasn't bad.

"No prostate, remember?" Sephiroth thrust it in and out for several minutes until Cloud had grown comfortable with its size, then he pushed it all the way in and lay down on his back. "Up on top. You need your morning exercise."

Cloud was a bit confused as to what he was supposed to do with the dildo still in, but Sephiroth guided him gently into place, then Cloud felt his cock at the entrance of his vagina. "Oh …" he murmured as he sank down onto it. "Oh, Gaia, that's so full."

"Take a moment, just breathe." Sephiroth held the dildo in place and rubbed his stomach until the overwhelmingness of it had faded. "Good girl. Fuck yourself."

He did as he was told. Sephiroth held the dildo firmly in place as he bounced up and down so that both his cock and the dildo were driving into him at the same time. It felt incredible. He had never felt so full in his life. His hand got swatted away when he reached down to touch his clit, so he touched his breasts instead. Squeezing them was a comforting distraction from the sensations below.

His legs were burning, but Sephiroth didn't let him slow his pace and kept him going until he felt like he was on the verge of orgasm again even with no stimulation to his clit. Pleasure suddenly shocked through him like lightning and his vision swam for a moment as he came hard. He noticed Sephiroth's other hand between them, and realized that he was pinching his clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"Keep going," Sephiroth growled roughly when he let go.

It was too much. Too much. He couldn't, but he did anyway. He fucked himself on both phalluses until his legs just gave out. "I'm sorry, I—"

Sephiroth roughly flipped him over and straddled his chest, his wet, hard cock between his breasts. Cloud could only stare as Sephiroth squeezed them around it and began to thrust his hips, fucking his breasts like an animal in rut. It didn't take long before Sephiroth began to spurt, getting come all over his chest and splattering up onto his face. Bracing his hand against the half wall, Sephiroth shifted farther up and held his softening cock to Cloud's lips. Without hesitation, he opened and carefully licked until it was free of the various fluids on it.

"Good girl," Sephiroth murmured with contentment. "That was well done." He pulled back after a while and pushed the dildo that had slipped part way out back in. "Do you want a cure?"

Cloud nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. That had been weird and intense for just after waking up, but good. His whole body ached though, and he had a feeling he'd just collapse if he tried to stand right away. He hoped he'd get a bit of a break before Sephiroth wanted more, though he couldn't think why else he would have left the dildo in.

The cure made it significantly better, even his legs stopped trembling once it was cast. Sephiroth quietly wiped him off a little bit and cuddled with him for a short while, then disappeared downstairs. Cloud could hear him cooking something, and soon the smell of fresh coffee and bacon began to fill the house.

"Your tits are great for fucking," Sephiroth commented cheerfully as he came up with a loaded tray.

"Um … thanks?" Cloud sat himself up a little bit, but the dildo shifted uncomfortably and he winced. The big bulb that kept it from going all the way in made him have to stay lying down.

"No, really. They're bigger than I thought they'd be, and nice and firm. Are you okay?"

Cloud blushed. "It's a bit … can—can I have an anal plug instead?"

Sephiroth frowned and set the tray down on the nightstand. "Sure you can, sweetheart. Is that painful to sit on?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, lie back again."

Cloud spread his legs once more while staring at the ceiling. Sephiroth quickly switched out the dildo and eased a well-lubricated plug into him instead, which was far more comfortable. He pressed his lips to his mound gently, then helped him sit up.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you. It's hard to eat lying down, and I'm really hungry."

"Sorry," Sephiroth murmured as he slid back into bed and set the tray between them. "I should have thought of that. I want to fuck you again while you're stretched, then you can take a shower and have some time to yourself. We'll be picked up at two for our afternoon appointment, and we'll go straight from there for dinner and drinks in town."

Cloud ate his breakfast, wondering what this mysterious appointment was going to be. When he finished, Sephiroth rooted through the cupboard he kept the sex toys in and pulled out a small, tapered vibrator. It was completely smooth, and not much bigger in diameter than his thumb.

"Up on your hands and knees for a moment."

Cloud did as he was told, and Sephiroth knelt behind him for a few minutes, playing with his breasts and rubbing his clit, generally getting him worked up. When he was starting to feel the increasingly familiar sensation of his body beginning to release its fluids, Sephiroth removed the plug, then sat, leaning against the headboard. He eased Cloud down, and Cloud's eyes fluttered shut as they both groaned as his ass was penetrated.

Sephiroth arranged him so he was leaning back against his chest with his knees on either side of Sephiroth's legs, impaled to the quick and unable to really move.

"Your job," Sephiroth whispered in his ear, "is to make me come without moving your body."

Cloud tried to wrap his head around that. Sephiroth could hardly thrust into him in this position either. How was he supposed to make him come? A light, ticklish sensation brushed over his exposed vulva and he clenched up a little in response.

"That's right. Just react."

"Oh …" Cloud breathed his understanding. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Sephiroth's embrace as the little vibrator teased and tickled. Sephiroth kissed and nibbled at his ears and neck, played with his breasts, and dipped his hand down to manually tease his clit and his entrance. Cloud gave a soft sigh as the vibe penetrated him, fucking in and out pleasantly, without the overstuffed feeling that had come with the full-sized dildo. His body twitched and shuddered with the sensations, and Cloud could tell that he was passing those sensations on to Sephiroth through his body's internal reactions.

He liked the little vibrator, he decided, and hoped that it would be one of the toys that Sephiroth let him play with on his own. So far, out of the new things, only the egg-shaped vibrator was on his permitted list, and while it was nice, he thought it was more fun when Sephiroth was in charge of the remote and could change the vibrations unexpectedly.

It was hard not to move at all with Sephiroth's hard cock lodged deep inside his ass. It felt good, even if it wasn't what he was used to, and as he grew more and more aroused, he wanted to feel it pounding into him again. But if he knew anything by now, it was how to follow instructions, so he kept his body still as Sephiroth teased him to the verge of climax again and again. Finally, the vibration increased, as did the speed with which Sephiroth was fucking him, and his fingers returned to his clit.

He cried out as the sensations overtook him and his body began to convulse with pleasure.

"That's it, milk me," Sephiroth groaned in his ear.

Unable to do anything else, Cloud's felt his internal muscles working the stiff flesh inside him as it began to spurt. Sephiroth didn't let up pleasuring him, and though it grew too intense after the peak of his climax had passed, his internal muscles kept up their contractions until Sephiroth had had his complete satisfaction.

"Lovely." Sephiroth let the vibrator slip out and then lifted him off his softened cock and cradled him close. "Have a rest … half an hour, then into the shower before Mrs. Baxter gets here."

"Okay," he mumbled tiredly. "That felt nice."

XXX

His outfit for their appointment was a fitted T-shirt with a cute chocobo design, a pair of sturdy, but tight jean shorts, and sturdy sneakers. The tightness of the shorts, he figured, was partially to show off his ass, and partially to keep the new toy that Sephiroth had presented him with inserted. It was similar to the U-shaped one that he had been able to wear while Sephiroth fucked him. The part that went into his vagina on this one, however, was much larger, and it curved out towards his stomach. The part over his vulva was wider, giving it more coverage, but it lay flat under his panties and couldn't be seen at all with the shorts on.

The were picked up by a Jeep this time, and it took them up a long and winding hill through the tropical forest. Sephiroth rode shotgun and pulled out his phone as they drove. Cloud gave a startled squeak when the toy inside him began to buzz, and he looked suspiciously at the man who appeared to be ignoring him. A rolling sensation began over his clit as the part inside seemed to wiggle back and forth. He leaned forward slightly and peeked over Sephiroth's shoulder.

He had an app open on his phone. It was a simple layout with four bars divided into two sections. One was labelled 'Clitoral Stimulation', the other, 'G-spot Stimulation'. The bars themselves had the same labels. The top one said 'Intensity', and the bottom was 'Pattern'. Sephiroth was moving the settings up and down, and that corresponded with what the toy was doing to him. He groaned and leaned back, hoping against hope that Sephiroth didn't want to make him orgasm in front of the driver and began trying to think of ways he could work 'yellow' into a sentence that wouldn't seem weird.

They drove for around half an hour. The whole time, Cloud was clinging to the seat, trying desperately not to make any noise. At least it seemed like Sephiroth wasn't going to be so cruel as to actually make him come, but by the time the Jeep came to a stop, Cloud was fairly sure that his panties were soaked through. The vibrations shut off with the engine, and moments later, Sephiroth opened his door.

"Doing okay?"

"That was torture," he grumbled.

"But you didn't feel sick on the road, did you? Even though it was winding and bumpy."

"It was?" Cloud glanced back at where they had come from. That definitely wasn't a smooth road. "Oh."

Sephiroth chuckled and gave him a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "Sometimes I torture you for a reason." He turned to their driver. "Thank you. I'll call when we're ready to be picked up."

"You're sure you're all right with the equipment?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing."

"What _are_ we doing?" Cloud asked as he looked around. The appeared to be quite far above the sea level now, and there was a large wooden tower of some sort nearby.

"Zip lining."

"Zip lining? Like where we attach ourselves to a string and hurtle off high places? I can't."

"I think you can."

"No, no, Sephiroth, I really can't. Please don't make me." Cloud shook with fear as he looked at the tower. He couldn't climb that thing. And he definitely couldn't jump off it.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. "I won't make you, but I think you can be brave and face your fear. I will not let you fall, I promise. And I don't make promises I can't keep."

Cloud nodded. He knew that by now, but …

"We'll go on a very short one to start. Barely off the ground. You'll be able to see how it works and how you'll be held up. Can you try that?"

He looked at where Sephiroth was pointing and gave a half-hearted laugh. That was definitely the children's one. It didn't look like he'd be more than metre off the ground at its highest. "Yes, I think so."

Sephiroth hooked him up with a helmet and a safety harness that fit well and looked solid. He then showed him the 'trolley' that he would be clipped into that would keep him on the string—Sephiroth kept calling it a cable. But … it did seem strong and well attached.

"It can hold my weight?"

Sephiroth didn't even make a joke. "It can hold your weight without any problem. And you're light enough that you won't go as fast as someone heavier, like me."

He clipped him into the trolley on the children's course and, although it made Cloud feel like such a baby, Sephiroth stood on the low wall that was clearly meant for this purpose and lifted him off the platform, only gradually letting the cable take his weight.

"See? It's got you," he said gently when he finally let it take his full weight and was only touching him to push him along, which was necessary with no momentum.

"Yeah …" He actually felt pretty secure. His harness made it easy to stay upright, and there was a bar he could hold onto, which, in his head he knew wouldn't help at great heights or speeds, but it made him feel better nonetheless.

Sephiroth patiently took him through the children's course, then back to the beginning again, where he was feeling brave enough to jump off the short platform and let it take all his weight at once. With the momentum from that, he got most of the way down the cable before slowing and needing Sephiroth to give him a push.

"Think you can manage a bit more?" Sephiroth asked when they had completed the course a second time. "Not the big one, but there are some other starter lines that you can practice on."

Cloud looked between Sephiroth and the higher platform he was pointing to. It wasn't as big as the looming menace they had arrived under, but still a big step up. But … Sephiroth was being so kind and understanding. He wouldn't get a better opportunity to work out his fear of heights, which he knew he needed to do.

"You really think I can?"

"I do. Cloud, you're so very brave. I always think I know what your limits are, and then you go and surprise me. You just need to feel safe in order to do so. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

He steeled his nerves and nodded determinedly. "If I die, I'm going to haunt you."

"You won't die. Or even be maimed."

"If I'm maimed, I'm going to poke you with my cane."

Sephiroth nodded and gave him a hug. "I'll accept that poking."

They climbed up to the top of the platform together. It was high and open and much too high and easy to fall off of. He couldn't do it. He started to tremble as a breeze picked up and was about to flatten himself on his stomach when Sephiroth clipped his harness to the tree the platform was built into. The very solid tree. It looked like it had been there for hundreds of years.

"You won't fall," Sephiroth said firmly and wrapped his arms around him. "We're both clipped in. The ropes are strong. We will not fall. So let's just wait and see if we can get used to the height."

Slowly, ever so slowly, he did begin to get used to it. He didn't panic when Sephiroth let go of him. Then he didn't panic when he took a few cautious steps towards the edge. He was clipped to the tree. He wasn't going to fall. After a while, it didn't seem quite so high.

"Can—will you go down it and then come back? So I can see?"

"Sure," Sephiroth said gently. "Will you be okay up here alone?"

Cloud gave another determined nod. "I won't fall."

"No you won't." Sephiroth kissed him, then unclipped himself from the tree and walked over to the cable. "Can you come see how I'm attaching it?"

He gulped, but nodded again and walked over on slightly less shaky legs. He watched carefully as Sephiroth explained how to clip in and make sure that everything was secure and working properly. It was reassuring to see, and it also distracted him from the huge drop he was standing next to.

"Okay, I'm all set to go."

Cloud stepped back and watched tensely as Sephiroth jumped off the ledge with the confidence of someone who knew he wouldn't die even if all the safety features he had just explained failed. It was so fast, but it also looked … thrilling. A bit. Terrifying too. But maybe exciting as well.

Sephiroth flew down the steep drop, then it evened out until he arrived at the bottom some distance off. Cloud watched him detach himself from the trolley, then Sephiroth began to jog back towards him.

He could do that. It wasn't so bad.

When Sephiroth climbed back onto the platform, he gave him an encouraging smile. "Well? How're you feeling?"

"Trying to decide if I want you up here to help me clip in, or at the bottom to catch me."

"Well," he said after a moment's consideration, "I can clip you in, then just go to the bottom the slow way and catch you."

"You'd do that?"

Sephiroth kissed his forehead. "I would do that, and I wouldn't mind at all. Cloud, this is your vacation too, and I want you to have fun. If that means running back and forth all afternoon, then that's what I want to do."

"Not all afternoon. Just once. Just once, and then I'll be brave."

"Cloud, you're up far higher than you like to be, in a far more vulnerable place than you like to be. You're already being extremely brave."

He gave Sephiroth a small smile. "It does look pretty fun. I guess I just have to get off the ledge."

"Always the hardest step." Sephiroth clipped him to the sturdy posts at the launch area, then had him attach himself to the trolley while Sephiroth explained and double-checked everything. "Okay, I'll run down to the other end. Take as much time as you need, but don't get too worked up about it. It might be easiest to just close your eyes and jump without thinking. I'll be there for you. You won't fall."

Cloud took a deep breath and gave him yet another determined nod. He could do this. Sephiroth just jumped from the tower, which made Cloud laugh. It was good of him to go through all the safety rigmarole for himself, even though Cloud was certain that Sephiroth could just hold the handgrip and have no issues if he wanted. It hardly took him any time to get to the other end and climb up. He waved his arm, indicating he was ready.

"Just close your eyes and jump," he whispered to himself. "You won't fall."

His heart was pounding and he thought he might throw up, so before he could talk himself out of it, Cloud shut his eyes and leapt. He screamed as the wind whipped past his ears, and he barely felt it when the cable caught his weight and he went flying downwards. Seconds later, he felt the downward slope even out and he began to slow, then strong arms wrapped around him.

"Good boy. Good boy, you did so well. That was so brave of you."

Cloud gave a sort of hysterical laugh and clung to Sephiroth. "It was so fast! I thought it would take longer."

"Was it fun?"

"I think so … yeah," he decided. "I think it was."

"Good." Sephiroth got him detached from the cable, then let him sink to the floor of the platform. He held him cradled in his lap. "Catch your breath. I'm so impressed with you."

After several tries going from that platform, Cloud's confidence began to grow, and he eventually found himself standing at the top of the tall platform, hardly trembling at all. He had grown to trust the cables and the carabiners and the solid construction of the platforms themselves. He had done it enough times that he trusted himself to clip into the trolley, but Sephiroth still walked him through it twice before detaching him and clipping himself in instead so he could go first and catch Cloud at the next platform.

Sephiroth flew off with a loud whoop and his braid whipping out behind him. He disappeared into the trees, then a short while later, the radio that was built into the platform crackled to life. "Whenever you're ready, Cloud. I'll catch you."

"Okay." He double-checked that he was secure, then checked three more times just in case. It was solid. The cable was solid. His helmet was strapped on properly and all the fastenings on his harness were exactly as they were supposed to be. His stomach lurched when he accidentally looked down, but he forced himself to look out at the horizon and the treetops until he calmed down. It was pretty up here.

He didn't close his eyes this time, but leapt like Sephiroth did, with a confident yell. The scenery whipped by and his yell was swallowed by the wind. His eyes watered, but he kept them open, and he smiled when he saw Sephiroth come into view. He was waiting with his arms held wide open, and moments later, Cloud was enveloped in them. His heart pounded and the adrenaline sang through his veins.

"Holy shit, that was so much fun," he gasped before smashing his lips to Sephiroth's, feeling suddenly horny.

Sephiroth got him free of the trolley, then he was on his back on the platform being kissed fiercely. The buzzing between his legs started again and Cloud moaned, wanting to finish what Sephiroth had started in the Jeep. The way the part inside him moved made him feel incredible, and he wanted more of it. Sephiroth didn't seem to want to take off his harness, but he touched him through his clothes, groping his breasts and rubbing between his legs, adding to the sensations from the toy. He used the harness to move Cloud around and pin him down.

Cloud found himself facedown with Sephiroth standing behind him holding the harness to keep him suspended when he felt the sensations begin to culminate towards their peak. The straps dug into him in strange places and he panted as the warmth between his legs grew and grew. He was feeling it deep inside his vagina, rather than centred around his clitoris like he always had when he came before. It suddenly hit him and he came, shuddering and groaning, helpless to do anything, suspended as he was. Pleasure surged through his whole body and every nerve thrummed with it as it went on and on.

The vibrations and movement inside him eventually slowed, and Cloud was let down to catch his breath, sprawled on the platform. It was then that he noticed that something had gone wrong. His shorts were wet. Soggy, even.

"Shit!" His face burned with shame when he looked down. He had pissed himself.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth knelt next to him and attempted to gather him into his arms, but Cloud pulled away.

"I … shit, I'm sorry." He waved his hand towards the mess he had made of himself. There wasn't even a place where he could clean up, and he didn't have a change of clothes. "I didn't even notice," he whimpered.

Sephiroth's eyes went wide when he noticed what the problem was, but to Cloud's shock, he didn't appear to be upset by it. Instead he reached between Cloud's legs and rubbed the wet denim, then lifted his fingers to his mouth. "This isn't urine," he said gently after tasting it. "Come, let's get you out of this and we'll let your shorts dry a bit before we continue going down."

"Then what is it?" Cloud asked, bewildered as Sephiroth effortlessly stripped him from the waist down and laid his shorts and panties out in the sun. He took the toy out and slipped it into his pocket.

"You had a g-spot orgasm, which I didn't expect you to do, or I wouldn't have tried it away from home like this. I'm sorry." Sephiroth gathered him up so he was lying on his back with his head in Sephiroth's lap. He gently stroked his face as he explained. "When women are brought to orgasm by stimulating the g-spot, some of them will experience what's called squirting. It's not urination, but a release of a fluid that's very similar to vaginal fluid. It's completely involuntary, and perfectly natural. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Okay?"

Cloud gave a slow nod. "O—okay. I didn't know that would happen."

"No, of course you didn't. It doesn't happen with all women, and not all women can even have g-spot orgasms. Did it feel good?"

"Yeah," Cloud admitted. "Way more intense than normal."

"Good. Maybe we can try again at home with some towels in place to take care of the mess."

"Yeah, that might be nice." It would be interesting to try again when he was expecting it.

"And don't worry about this. Your things will dry out quickly in this heat, and we'll swing by the cottage to change before we go out tonight. It's not a problem."

"Okay, thank you," Cloud said, grateful that Sephiroth didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

Sephiroth continued to stroke his face and hair until the sun had dried his clothes and he was feeling much calmer.

"Do you want to finish the course?" Sephiroth asked once he was dressed again. "There are a few points along it where we can be picked up if you don't want to."

"No, I'd like to." Cloud gave him a small smile. "It's fun, and I think I'd like to get a bit more used to it before I forget that it's not so scary."

Sephiroth hugged him close and kissed him. "Then let's have fun."

XXX

Cloud did amazingly well on the rest of the course, and Sephiroth beamed with pride as he held out his arms to catch him on the last leg. A quick trip back to the cottage got him cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes, then they headed into town for dinner and drinks at a casual beachside pub. The music was loud and the food was mediocre, but it was nice being out at the sort of place Cloud might go to with his friends. When they'd had enough of that, they moved to a bar that was built out on the water and had swings instead of seats and a large glass platform for dancing to the live music.

The ridiculous, fruity, frozen drinks Cloud ordered for them were surprisingly tasty, and he enjoyed sipping at it while Cloud rested his head on his shoulder. They had snagged a wide swing they could both fit on and faced away from the bar, looking back at the beach. It was a bit of a tight fit, but that only made it better, in his opinion, however, and he kept one arm wrapped snugly around Cloud's waist.

"This is nice," he murmured, just as he heard someone comment that the person over there looked like SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth. He grumbled, wishing that he wasn't so recognizable. Another woman sighed, saying that it looked like the rumours were true and he wasn't single.

"Totally taken," Cloud whispered. "And madly in love."

"Madly," he agreed.

"I wonder if he'd be up for a threesome," someone asked. "I've heard he's really kinky, and that chick is hot. I'd make out with her for a chance to be with him."

Cloud giggled. "So what, she'd make out with me, but that's it? That doesn't seem very fair. Maybe I want to have some lesbian sex."

Sephiroth stopped with his drink part way to his mouth. "Do you _want_ to have sex with a woman?" he asked.

"One of them?"

"No, me."

"Oh … ohhh …" Cloud lifted his head up and blinked at him. "That might be interesting, but I like cock."

"As do I," Sephiroth said. "I miss yours. What if, and this is just a suggestion, but what if we found someone we liked with a cock. Just a one time thing."

Cloud's eyes went wide. "A threesome? With me, a girl, you, a girl, and somebody else, a boy?"

"I would prefer to be female so I wouldn't be easily recognized. But know that this suggestion is in no way meant to indicate that I don't want to be with you or that you're not satisfying me. I love you and honestly, want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wondered if it might not be fun."

Cloud bobbed his head, considering. "It might be fun. But wouldn't it be kind of mean? Like we're tricking some guy into having sex with us while thinking that we're girls?"

Sephiroth considered that for a moment. "I understand where you're coming from, but in my mind, if your physical body matches up with his expectations, it shouldn't make a difference. Like, if someone had sex-reassignment surgery, they shouldn't have to admit that they've done so with every partner from thereon out. Right?"

"Right …" Cloud sucked up the last of his drink with a loud slurping noise. "I'll think about it."


	7. Chapter 7

In the end, Cloud had decided that he wanted to try, so they decided that they would go to a club on Friday night and see if they met someone they liked. Sephiroth placed a hasty order for some clothes that would fit his female form, and they worked out a general plan for how they wanted the night to go.

Friday morning and most of the afternoon were spent pretty much as usual, but with a lot less sex than normal. Sephiroth wanted to save their energy for the evening. Instead, they played on the beach—Cloud's sand castle construction skills were rapidly improving—and relaxed on the raft, sipping cool drinks and just chatting about anything that came to mind. At around three, Sephiroth went into town alone to pick up the clothes he had ordered and the car he had rented. He also swung by the local sex shop. They didn't have many of the brands that he preferred, but he found a few pieces that were of a suitable quality.

Cloud was sitting on the counter in the washroom when he returned. He had Sephiroth's laptop open next to him, and it was playing a makeup tutorial that he was following along with.

"I thought I should go for a sexy look since we're going to be trying to pick up a guy," he said as he blended the dark eyeshadow upwards.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall to watch, impressed with how much effort Cloud was putting into it. "Cloud, you could smear mud over your face, forget to comb your hair, and dress in a burlap sack and guys would still think you look sexy. And you'll be with me. _I_ could smear shit on my face and still pick up anyone I wanted."

Cloud paused the video as he laughed merrily. "You know there's such a thing as having too much self-confidence. Please don't smear shit on your face. That's disgusting."

"Hmm, instead of shit, will you help me with some makeup?"

"You want me to do your makeup?"

"You do a good job of it."

He got a proud smile before Cloud turned back to the video. "Okay."

They ate their dinner early, then Sephiroth went upstairs to change himself while Cloud cleaned up. He hadn't told anyone, but he had rather enjoyed the tests they had done on him when they were experimenting with the materia. His heart was pounding in anticipation as he stripped off his clothes and stood in front of the full-length mirror. His cock was already hard, and he gripped it firmly in his well lubricated palm and began to jerk himself. He stroked fast, staring at his reflection as his pleasure rapidly mounted.

When he felt himself begin to edge towards climax, he let go and cast the spell. His body changed quickly, and as soon as he was able, his hand was back at his groin, fingers eagerly rubbing and pinching that glorious nub. He came immediately, his body overcome by pleasure that was so different from what he normally felt. His knees gave out from under him and he collapsed to the ground with a satisfied moan.

"That was so hot," Cloud whispered from the doorway.

Sephiroth whipped his head up, shocked that he hadn't noticed Cloud watching. His annoyance faded almost instantly when he saw the look of awe on Cloud's face. Cloud had willingly shared so many intimate moments that should have been private with him over the past week. He should have offered to do the same.

"Thought I should get a quick wank out of the way so I don't come on too strong to the boys. What do you think?" He stood and gestured to his body.

"I think that maybe you don't have too much self-confidence. Can—can I touch?"

Sephiroth smiled and beckoned Cloud over. He let the boy explore him curiously with hands and mouth, caressing his breasts and gently touching between his legs. After a short while, he sat down on the edge of the bed and lay back, spreading his legs. Cloud got the hint immediately and knelt between them. The first careful touch of his tongue was bliss, and Sephiroth let himself relax. Cloud knew well by now what he, personally, liked when receiving cunnilingus, and so it was with a great amount of skill that he brought Sephiroth to a second, shuddering orgasm.

He lay there, heavy chest heaving for several minutes until he forced himself to rise. "We should get dressed or we'll just fuck each other all night and never get to play with a boy."

Cloud wiped off his mouth and blushed as he nodded. "Thank you for letting me do that."

Sephiroth laughed and then swooped in to kiss him hard. "Trust me when I say that it was absolutely no chore. You have a very talented tongue and I _will_ experience it again."

Cloud did their makeup almost expertly, with a very minimal amount of swearing. Sephiroth balked at the liquid eyeliner, remembering Cloud's horror story about trying to apply it the first time, so Cloud used a black kohl pencil instead, creating sexy dark smudges around his eyes and emphasising his high cheek bones with blush that swept up across them to his temples. Cloud's look was more defined, but equally sexy, with rich brown tones that brought out the blue in his eyes. When their makeup was done, he hauled out both of their outfits, but stopped Cloud before he could begin to dress.

Cloud's eyes lit up when he held up not just the usual pink egg vibrator that he had been using on Cloud, but the matching black one he had found earlier in the day as well. "For both of us!?"

"For both of us." He lubed up the pink one, then eased it into Cloud's body before stepping back and holding out the black one. Sephiroth groaned as it penetrated him. "Gaia, that feels good."

"Do I get to be in charge of the remote?"

In answer, Sephiroth held out the black disc that was paired to his vibrator. "Don't turn it on now or we really won't get out of here. And don't use it while I'm driving. Other than that, go wild and have fun. Now let's get dressed."

They admired themselves in the mirror when they had finished dressing. Cloud was in red silk with a skirt that flared out and was longer in the back. The wide shoulder straps were sturdy enough for dancing in, and the scooped neckline emphasized his chest nicely without putting his cleavage on display. Sephiroth's, on the other hand, was all about cleavage. The deep V-neck of the black leather dress went well below his breasts and made them stand out prominent and pale against it. The dress was tight, and the very short skirt hugged his ass in a manner that Sephiroth found extremely appealing. He had done his hair up in a very secure bun that was a bit painful, but necessary if he didn't want it escaping.

"We look hot," Cloud stated boldly. "No guy stands a chance."

"Told you. Now remember, my name is Sera and I bleach the hell out of my hair."

"Got it."

The hour-long journey to the nearby town of Costa del Mar was uneventful, and Sephiroth used the time to explain some of the toys he had picked up so it would seem like it was something they'd done before. They dropped off the car at the rental shop before hailing a cab to take them to the boardwalk. Costa del Mar was cheaper than Costa del Sol, and so attracted a younger crowd of partiers. More importantly, it didn't have any connection to Shinra, so they were less likely to run into people from the company there. Clubs and bars lined the waterfront, and they decided to first pop into a bar for a drink to start the night.

They attracted a lot of looks, especially when Sephiroth kissed him, but Cloud seemed comfortable enough with the attention. He left Cloud at a table on the patio and went inside to order. He had just stepped up to the bar when an electric buzz hummed through his body, making him forget what he was about to say.

"What can I get you, honey?" the bartender asked.

Cursing Cloud's timing, but pleased that he was feeling confident enough to play, Sephiroth got himself under control and ordered a margarita for Cloud and a scotch and soda for himself.

"You little shit," he murmured in Cloud's ear before nibbling it as he sat down.

"Did I make you embarrass yourself?"

"Never. You could make me come in the middle of the dance floor and I wouldn't be embarrassed."

Cloud's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you'd like it to be, but remember, two can play this game." He took the pink remote out of his handbag and gave it a shake.

By the time they left the bar, they had three numbers and Sephiroth had nearly punched someone for trying to grope Cloud out of nowhere. He had settled for threatening to crush the drunk's balls under his heel. Despite not being recognizable as SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth, he was still extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. The man had run off to his friends, whining about uppity women who don't know how to have fun.

"Fucking pig, try your luck on a farm next time!" Sephiroth had shouted after him, making Cloud giggle.

The club he wanted to go to had a long line outside the entrance and Sephiroth groaned. "Shit, I should have gotten passes as myself. All right, plan B."

"Plan B?"

"We're sexy. Sexy women make clubs look good. Play along." He draped his arm over Cloud's shoulder and led him in a loop around the block so they approached from the opposite side to the line. As they reached the doors, he slowed. "Shit, look at that line, Claudia … I don't know if I want to wait that long."

One of the bouncers looked up as Cloud replied, "Should we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, no way I'm wasting my time standing in line when I could be dancing. Let's go."

"Wait!" Someone called out from behind them as they turned back in the direction they had come from. Sephiroth carefully kept the smirk off his face as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

The bouncer beckoned to them. "You ladies can go ahead. No need to wait."

Sephiroth turned, but sighed. "I don't know. It's probably dead inside and the line's just to make it look popular. Is there anyone actually dancing?"

"I promise, miss, we'll have a full house tonight. Here, I'll give you VIP access and a drink each on the house."

He looked down at Cloud and quirked his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"Oh, let's give it a go. We can always leave if it sucks."

With a nonchalant shrug, he led Cloud up and let the bouncer affix bands that read VIP around their wrists. He got two drink cards that he slipped into his cleavage with a wink at the bouncer. "Thanks, love. We'll make it a party." He leaned down and kissed Cloud, who gave a shocked squeak, but didn't pull away.

The bouncer hadn't lied. The club was busy, but not packed yet, and there were plenty of people already dancing. He took Cloud to the centre of the floor and began to move to the music, urging Cloud to follow along. It didn't take much encouragement. Cloud knew how to move his body, and Sephiroth had to fight down the desire to just stop and watch him. They danced together for two songs. Cloud followed his hints easily, letting him touch him in ways that made it clear to anyone watching that they were sexually involved with each other.

When the beat changed to a new song, Sephiroth looked away from his beautiful partner and took in those around him. They had gathered a bit of an audience and people were giving them space to dance while they watched. Sephiroth spotted a sexy young man and caught his eye, beckoning with a single finger. The man blinked in surprise and pointed to his chest. Sephiroth gave him an impatient look and nodded before spinning Cloud around to hold against his chest.

"I've invited that man to dance with us," he said in Cloud's ear.

"What? When? How?"

Sephiroth just laughed and gave Cloud a little nudge as the man approached. He circled behind them as they began to dance together and placed his hands on the man's hips, grinding against his backside. Cloud reached for him and Sephiroth gave his hand a small squeeze of encouragement. When the song ended, he pushed the man away and kissed his boy.

"Can I buy you girls a drink?" the man asked.

Sephiroth noticed the bulge in his pants and smirked. "We buy our own drinks, thanks." The last thing he wanted was Cloud getting drugged. Cloud was looking a bit out of breath, so he gave their dance partner a smile, then turned and led Cloud off the floor towards the VIP area.

"Doing okay?" he asked when they reached the quieter, cooler area that was lined with comfortable couches.

"I think so. I don't want that guy though."

"No, me neither. Don't worry, we can be picky. And we don't have to go through with it if we don't find someone we like." They ordered their drinks together, then sat down on one of the couches overlooking the dance floor. He started Cloud's vibration going again at a low speed, then kissed him deeply. Cloud leaned into it, and when they pulled away, he fumbled for his own remote. They sipped at their drinks and enjoyed the sensations while discussing possible targets for their next dance.

"Oh! Him! I want to dance with him!" Cloud pointed to a group of guys who were dancing awkwardly together and trying to pick up women around them without much success.

"Which one?"

"Blondie."

"Really?" Sephiroth failed to see the appeal. An overly tanned surfer dude with bleach blond hair?

"Really. You picked the first guy without any input from me. I want to dance with him."

Sephiroth finished his drink. "All right. Are you going to invite him?"

Cloud turned beet red. "I can't do that!"

He just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Drink up and I'll go catch the Ken doll for you. We're not taking him home, though. He probably doesn't even have a dick."

Cloud danced his way onto the floor and waited while Sephiroth approached the group. "My girlfriend wants to dance with you," he said in Ken's ear.

Ken stared stupidly for a few seconds. "Your girlfriend?"

Sephiroth pointed to Cloud, who appeared to be off in his own world, dancing away.

"Uh … Yeah, of course."

One of Ken's equally unappealing friends tried to follow them as they made their way back to Cloud, but Sephiroth stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. "Not you."

He planted Cloud between them this time, and his dislike of Ken lessened a bit when he proved not only to be a fairly good dancer, but he was also quite respectful of Cloud. He kept his hands to his hips and shoulders and didn't try to get too close. They danced for two songs before Cloud gave him a brilliant smile and pushed him away.

Taking the hint easily, Ken smiled back. "Thanks for the dance." His return to his friends appeared triumphant, and Sephiroth caught him dancing with other women on several occasions while they danced to the next few songs alone. They appeared to have at least improved Ken's prospects for the night.

They were back on the couch they had commandeered for the fourth time with more drinks when Cloud suddenly pointed to someone at the bar on the other side. "How about him? With the blond hair pulled back."

Sephiroth took a moment to spot who he was pointing to, but when he did, he smiled hungrily. "Oh, yes, he's quite nice." Well-muscled and nicely proportioned, the man looked to be a little bit taller than him. He was dressed simply, but not sloppily. It was a casual look that he pulled off well. Yes, he would let that man fuck him.

Cloud led the way this time, and based on his apparent eagerness, it seemed that Cloud found him equally appealing. As long as he behaved well, Sephiroth thought they might have found their playmate for the night. Cloud shied again as they approached, so Sephiroth took over.

"Are you here alone?" he shouted over the music.

The man turned his head and his eyes quickly scanned over them. "Yeah, my friends bailed on me."

"That's too bad," Cloud said as he twined his fingers through Sephiroth's and swayed slightly to the music. Sephiroth couldn't fathom how Cloud didn't realize how seductive he was.

"Would you like to dance with us?" Sephiroth asked.

"Both of you together?" the man asked, his eyes finally landing on their linked hands.

"Both of us together," Sephiroth replied with a smirk.

"I'd love to."

They moved easily together, swapping positions without breaking their rhythm. The man could dance, and his touches sent electric jolts through Sephiroth's body that had nothing to do with the vibrator inside him. Cloud seemed equally pleased with him, and when he seemed to be growing tired, Sephiroth spun him around so he could hold him close.

"What do you think? Do you want him?"

When Cloud nodded enthusiastically, Sephiroth turned them both around again so Cloud was pressed between their larger bodies.

"Join us for a drink?"

Their partner nodded with equal enthusiasm, so they made their way to the edge of the floor and returned to the VIP lounge. A bouncer tried to stop the man from entering, but another man in a dark suit at the bar whom Sephiroth suspected was the owner shook his head.

"It's fine," he called out, and the bouncer stepped back. The man stood and approached with a drink in hand. "Good evening, ladies. Apologies, your guest is more than welcome if you'd like him here. Your patronage tonight has been very good for business. Allow me to buy your drinks as a way of thanks."

"We've been good for business? We've just been having fun, not even drinking that much," Cloud protested, causing both Sephiroth and the owner to laugh.

"I told you, sexy women make clubs look good. People call their friends and tell them there's a good party happening and they come down and drink a lot more than us. We'd love a drink. What would you like …?" He could see that the bartender was already mixing the drinks they had been on all night.

"Kain, sorry, I'll take a beer, thanks."

"Kain," Sephiroth purred. "I'm Sera, and this is Claudia. Let's sit down."

Kain appeared a bit nervous as they squeezed onto the small couch together and it made Sephiroth's predatory instincts rise to the surface. He wanted to do such wonderful things to that body. They'd give him a night he'd never forget. When the owner brought their drinks over, he handed both him and Cloud a black card each.

"For if you'd like to come back sometime."

"Thank you, I doubt we'll make it out again this time, but if it's still valid next year …"

"It's a permanent membership. Now, I'll leave you three in peace. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Cool, VIP membership!" Cloud held his card out to show Kain.

XXX

Kain's brain could hardly cope with the fact that he had been invited back here with two extremely hot chicks who appeared to be lesbians. Definitely lesbians, was all he could think as Sera tilted Claudia's chin up and kissed her. Lesbians were making out in front of him. His brain completely stalled when Sera pulled away and gave Claudia a nudge towards him. Claudia blushed and blinked shyly up at him before leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

Instinct took over at that point, fortunately, and he kissed her back, feeling slightly wary of her rather intimidating girlfriend. Claudia was a gentle kisser, and let him take control of it after a couple seconds, and he slipped his tongue between her lips. When she pulled away, Sera was right there and took her place, kissing him with far more dominance. Kain was gasping for breath when she pulled back and smirked at him.

"Well?" she said, quirking her eyebrow at her smaller partner.

Claudia blushed again, but nodded.

"Do you want to come home with us?"

Kain's brain, which had only just begun to function again, stalled once more. "Go … home with you?" Was he being invited to a threesome? Gaia, he hoped his erection wasn't noticeable.

"We're staying in Costa del Sol. It's a bit far, but I'll cover your cab far back in the morning."

"I—I—" Kain stammered.

"Please? I think it'll be a lot of fun. We have a hot tub." Claudia peered up at him with wide blue eyes before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes," he blurted out. "Just—just to be clear though. You do want …"

"To have sex," Sera stated bluntly. "Lots of it. I'm very horny."

"Shiva's tits …" he breathed.

Sera looked down at her chest. "I think mine are nicer."

Claudia burst out laughing at that and swatted her girlfriend on the arm. "Too much self-confidence!"

"I'm a goddess, Claudia, and you are too."

Kain gulped and took a large sip of his beer. He'd never been with someone so forward and self-assured as Sera. Claudia was a sweetheart, and he would have felt comfortable taking her home any day, but Sera was a force to be reckoned with. He just hoped he didn't disappoint her.

Sera had the bartender call a cab to pick them up and they all squeezed into the back seat. Despite Claudia being the smallest of the three of them, Sera told her to take the window seat, and she would sit in the middle. Her long legs barely fit until she draped them casually over his and leaned back across Claudia's lap. He didn't mean to look, but the way she was sitting gave Kain a glimpse up her skirt at the black lace panties she was wearing.

"Gaia, I can't believe I'm really doing this," he breathed.

"You don't have to," Claudia said quickly, though she looked disappointed. "We can drop you off somewhere if you changed your mind."

"No, Gaia, no, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to. You two are …"

"Like goddesses out of a wet dream?" Sera suggested.

"Not what I was thinking, but very accurate."

"And probably more poetic," Claudia chipped in.

Sera glanced up at the driver and groaned. "I should have ordered a limo. I hate waiting."

Kain didn't know how he was going to last either, but they managed to keep their touching to a minimum until the cab finally arrived in Costa de Sol and Sera sat up to give directions. She had it take them down a long road that led them well away from the town proper, and Kain began to wonder if it was all a setup. Take him out to the middle of nowhere and rob him? Murder him? He hadn't told anyone where he was going. He had confidence in his ability to defend himself, but somehow he had the feeling that Sera could take him in a fight, even in that tight leather dress.

"Don't worry, it's not much farther," Claudia said with a gentle smile. "The cottage is on a private beach; that's why it's so out of the way."

"A private beach?" Kain raised his eyebrows. Just who were these girls? The price on the taxi meter was ridiculously high, and Sera had offered to pay for his cab back in the morning as well. And then there was that mention of wanting a limo instead. Was she a celebrity? She seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where he might recognize her from.

"We're here." Sera opened up her handbag and handed over several notes with a casual, "Keep the change."

"Ma'am, this is nearly double—"

"Yes, but you're probably not going to find someone going back that way. I appreciate you taking us so far."

Kain wondered if he should offer to chip in, but Claudia saw him reaching for his wallet and shook her head. "We've got it."

He had a feeling that Sera would never accept, but he offered his hand to Claudia to help her out of the cab, which she took with a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I'm not really the greatest at walking in heels," she said. "I can't wait to get them off."

"Can't blame you for that. I mean, they look great, but that's got to be hard on your feet. I hope you're not blistered."

She shook her head and skipped up onto the porch of the huge cottage they had arrived at, where she proceeded to take off her shoes. "Ah, that's better."

The girls led him around to the other side of the cottage to go in, and he had to stop and stare at the grandeur of the place for a moment. He was distracted, however, when Sera pushed Claudia to her knees in front of him.

"Help Kain with his clothes," she ordered.

Startled at the sudden shift in tone, Kain glanced down at Claudia, but she didn't seem at all bothered by it, and moved forward to unfasten his pants. He could only stand still as Claudia exposed his rapidly rising erection, and it surged to life when Sera stripped off her dress with one graceful movement. "Fuck …"

Sera smirked as lips closed around his cock and sucked it in. "Yes … we will." She hadn't been wearing a bra, and stood confidently in only her panties. Kain had to agree, her tits were definitely better than Shiva's. She watched them approvingly for a few moments, then turned and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, Gaia! Claudia, that feels so good." He wouldn't have thought a lesbian would be so good at giving head, but she was amazing. She took him all the way into her throat without any hesitation and moved her tongue with such skill he might have thought she had trained for it. She knew just how much suction to give and how fast to move. He reached down to hold her head and began to thrust.

"Don't fuck her face," Sera said sternly as she poured three glasses of wine. "She doesn't like it."

Kain stilled his hips with no small amount of difficulty. "Sorry. Sorry, Claudia, I didn't mean—"

Claudia pulled back and grinned up at him. "It's fine. Sera does it to me all the time."

He barely had a chance to consider what that meant before he was engulfed in the warmth of Claudia's mouth once more and suddenly the question didn't seem that important. She pushed him back against the wall and had his legs trembling with within minutes.

"That's enough."

Claudia immediately pulled away just as Kain felt like he was about to come, making him whimper in desperation. He longed to pull her back and have her finish what she had started, but he had a feeling that Sera would kill him if he tried. Instead he pulled her to her feet and kissed her as she pushed his pants all the way down and off.

"That was amazing, Claudia. Are you seriously a lesbian?"

Sera laughed and held out a glass of wine to each of them. "Of course she's not. We're both bi, though Claudia has a strong preference for men. There's nothing she likes more than being fucked by a rock-solid cock." She smirked at Kain. "Think you can please her?"

Kain could only gape. How fucking confident did Sera have to be to not only acknowledge that Claudia preferred the opposite sex, but to bring in a guy to fuck her? "I—I'll do my best."

"Good. Cheers."

Claudia only took a sip of her wine before setting it aside. "Can I have some water instead?" she asked.

Sera nodded and took the glass away. "Want me to make you a cocktail with nothing in it?" she asked.

That got a happy grin from Claudia. "Yeah. A limey one, please."

"You've got it."

Claudia pushed him down onto a couch and straddled his lap while Sera mixed a drink for her. She pulled his shirt over his head before kissing him again.

"Don't drink much?" he asked casually as they made out. Fuck, her tits were nice. He recalled one of them saying that they hadn't had much to drink at the club.

Claudia shook her head. "I drink a little, but I prefer being in control of my decisions, especially when it comes to sex. Sera drinks more, but she never gets drunk. I'm a lightweight."

"Nothing wrong with being a lightweight, but I'm glad you're not drunk. I don't want to take advantage."

"If anything, I'd say we're taking advantage of you," Claudia murmured.

"Not a chance," Kain said firmly. "I'm enjoying every second of this."

"Good."

Sera came back with a fizzy drink with a couple lime wedges in it, set it down, and pulled Claudia off of him. She held her with her back pressed against her chest and stared Kain in the eyes. "Ground rules. If she says the words yellow or red, you stop what you're doing immediately, back off, and let me handle it, no interruptions. Do not call her names or attempt to humiliate her in any way. Do not cover her eyes with anything. Do not touch my hair. Understood?"

Kain gave a slow nod. "Yes, ma'am."

Sera winced for a brief second, but then rolled her eyes and gave her head a small shake. She then unzipped Claudia's dress and let it fall to the floor before popping the hooks on her bra and pushing off her panties. She gave Claudia a smack on the ass that echoed off the high ceiling, sending her back to his lap.

"Don't call her ma'am, either," Claudia whispered in his ear as she encouraged him to touch her breasts. "Sorry we have so many rules."

Kain spent the following half hour in absolute bliss as he made out with both Claudia and Sera, or watched them make out with each other before diving back in. He couldn't believe how fucking lucky he had gotten on his last weekend of leave before signing his soul away. They were both so beautiful. He nearly came when Sera pulled what looked like a small vibrator out of Claudia and tossed it in the sink, then stepped out of her panties and reached between her legs to remove the one in her. Had they been wearing them all night?

Sera eventually hauled him upstairs and pushed him down on the bed to straddle him.

"Wa—wait! Do you have condoms?"

"We're both on birth control," Sera answered without hesitation. "I'm trusting you're STD free?"

"Yeah, got checked last week, actually."

"Good. So are we." With that, Sera lowered herself onto his hard cock and began to fuck herself on it. Kain didn't have any control over his own movements, but he found that he didn't mind so much. Sera rode him like a wild beast, and when Claudia crept into the room, she beckoned to her.

"Come here, sweetheart," she said without breaking her rhythm. She kissed Claudia for several minutes, groping and fondling her girlfriend's breasts with a passion that made Kain have to really concentrate to not blow his load prematurely. "Sit on his face," she ordered softly.

"Oh, hell, yes," he said in reply to Claudia's silent request for permission to straddle his face while Sera fucked herself on his cock. Claudia's pussy was hot and sweet and he delved into it with a passion he had never felt before. He had a vague awareness that Sera was kissing Claudia as he fucked her with his tongue, and that Sera herself began to clench and contract moments before Kain couldn't hold out any longer.

"Fuck …" he murmured as they both got off of him. "That was absolutely fantastic."

"We're not done yet," Sera said, "but take a break." She pushed Claudia onto her back and lowered her head between her legs, finishing what Kain had started.

Watching Sera bring Claudia to a screaming climax had him hard again in no time, and he eagerly got behind Claudia when she rolled over and pushed herself up on her hands and knees. Sera moved up to the head of the bed and spread her legs for Claudia to eat her out while Kain fucked her doggy style. Having taken the edge off, he lasted longer this time, but the way Sera played with her own breasts had him inching towards climax. He got the impression that she wasn't showing off for him or trying to make herself look good, she just genuinely enjoyed her breasts. Not that he could blame her.

When her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned in climax, Kain swiftly followed, groaning as pleasure coursed through his body and he shot his load into Claudia.

Claudia had brought up the wine glasses, and they sprawled together on the huge bed, sipping slowly while they caught their breath.

"Do you like anal?" Sera asked after a while.

Kain stilled for a moment as he processed the question. "I've never done it," he confessed.

"Would you like to try?"

He gave a shrug. "Honestly, I think I'm willing to try anything you put on the table tonight."

That got a wicked grin from Sera, and Claudia raised her eyebrows. "That's a dangerous offer to make with her," she cautioned.

Sera gave Claudia another smack on the ass. "Don't scare him, I told you I'd be nice. Go get the lube. Water-based."

Kain wondered which one of them he'd be doing, and he blinked in confusion when Sera set his wine aside and had him lie on his back when Claudia handed her a bottle of lubricant. She pushed his legs apart and prodded gently between his cheeks.

"Uh …"

"Not the anus you expected?" Sera asked with a laugh.

"Not … not exactly. No."

"Do you still want to try? We can make you come in ways you've never dreamed of."

"We'll be gentle," Claudia added. "It won't hurt."

Kain shrugged helplessly as a long digit slid smoothly into him. That was a weird feeling, but not unpleasant. "Well, I said I'd try anything."

Both women smiled and Claudia snuggled up next to him to kiss while Sera slowly introduced him to a whole new world of sensations. There was a spot in him that Sera kept touching, and when she did, it sent jolts of pleasure through him that had his cock rapidly filling again. He barely noticed when she added more fingers to stretch him further, distracted as he was by Claudia and the strange new feelings he was receiving.

"Claudia," she eventually said quietly and let her fingers slip out of him.

Claudia gave him a final kiss, and Kain propped himself up on his elbows to watch what they were doing. Sera had a complicated bundle of leather, and his cheeks burned when he saw the flesh coloured dildo attached to it. Following Sera's instructions, Claudia got onto her knees and spread her legs a little. On the other side of the piece of leather the dildo was strapped into was a much smaller, strangely shaped dildo, and Sera coated it in a bit of lube, then slid it into Claudia. She pressed against the outer dildo.

"Can you feel that?"

"A little bit higher?"

Sera folded the leather piece down and fiddled with something on the inside before trying again.

"There," Claudia said with a nod. "That's the right spot."

"Okay." Sera had Claudia hold it in place while she fastened the numerous straps.

"I've never actually seen a strap-on before. It's more complicated than I expected," Kain commented, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he was about to get fucked with the thing.

"This one's a little more complicated than most. There's an adjustable piece that sits against Claudia's clit. It'll press against it every time she thrusts into you. The toy in her now sits against her g-spot. It's not a traditional vibrator, but uses subsonic pulses to stimulate the area."

"Sera always tops, so I'm excited to try it," Claudia said with a grin.

Kain laughed. "Well, with enthusiasm like that, I think I'm pretty excited to have you try it out on me. Just be gentle."

"Don't worry, I will. And say if you don't like something or want me to stop."

"Hands and knees, Kain," Sera said as she fastened the last strap and pressed a button on a remote that Kain assumed controlled the g-spot toy. "It'll be more comfortable for you to start out that way."

Kain took a deep breath and rolled over, presenting himself to be fucked up the ass. How the hell had what started out as an absolutely shitty night ended up this way? He felt them shifting on the bed behind him, then a warm hand stroked his back and over his ass to his thigh. Another hand steadied him as he felt the press of the dildo.

"Breathe slowly and deeply," Sera said. "Exhale when Claudia is pushing in and do your best to keep your muscles relaxed. She's going to go slowly and let you gradually get used to it."

"Okay, go ahead."

Claudia's hands gripped his hips and he groaned as the phallus began to push into him.

"Good. That's good," Sera murmured. "Here, touch him like this. You can't feel how his body's reacting from the inside, but you can feel if he starts to tense here."

Sera moved one of Claudia's hands further back, so she was cupping his ass cheek in her palm. Another rubbed his lower back soothingly as the dildo penetrated a bit further before stopping so he could adjust. A distant part of his mind marvelled at how kind and understanding they were being. It seemed so strange for such obviously experienced people to be willing to take their time and walk their one-night-stand through a new sexual experience.

Slowly and steadily, they worked the dildo into him until he felt Claudia's hips press against him.

"There, it's in," Sera said. "How're you doing?"

"Okay. Strange. A bit overwhelmed." He moaned when Sera reached beneath him to stroke his cock, which was still hard.

"Take as much time as you need to get used to it. Claudia won't move until you tell her it's okay."

Claudia rubbed his back while Sera stroked him lightly, not enough to get him off, but it had him feeling good in fairly short order. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Okay!"

He could almost see the grin on Claudia's face as she began to shallowly thrust her hips, letting his body get used to the sensation. It felt pretty good, to be honest, and when Sera gave Claudia some quiet guidance about how to angle her thrusts, it suddenly ramped up several notches.

"Oh, fuck!" he hissed as pleasure shot straight to his cock. "What the fuck was that?"

Sera laughed. "And you've found it, sweetheart, keep it up. You can probably start moving a bit faster. That's your prostate, Kain, and the reason why so many men, even straight ones, like it up the ass. Yours seems to be particularly sensitive."

"It feels so good, I—" He couldn't think of what he was trying to say as Claudia began to thrust into him faster, letting him feel the full length of the dildo going in and out. She hit that spot with every thrust and he was soon clinging to a pillow, trying not to scream in pleasure while Sera continued with her featherlight touches. Claudia was clearly feeling good as well. Kain could hear her panting moans behind him, and he wished he could see her face.

"Fuck, you two are beautiful together," Sera commented as she sat back and stared at them. "I wish we were filming this."

Gaia, that would be something he'd like to see. He'd never need porn again if he had a video of this whole night.

"I'm gonna come soon," Claudia whimpered.

"Pull out," Sera ordered, and Claudia immediately obeyed, leaving Kain feeling empty and embarrassingly desperate to be filled again. "Onto your back, Kain." Something about Sera just made him want to obey, and he followed the order with the same promptness as Claudia.

Sera put a firm pillow under his hips, then Claudia pushed in again. It took a couple tries before she found his prostate at the new angle, then she gripped his legs firmly and began pounding into him once more. She looked to be in absolute bliss. Her breasts bounced freely with every thrust and sweat trickled down between them. Kain stared at the connection between them for a few seconds until in was blocked by Sera's head.

"Oh, fuck," he hissed as Sera began to suck him off. He wasn't going to last much longer. Never in his life did he imagine he'd be getting fucked up the ass and sucked at the same time. Claudia suddenly let out a loud cry and gripped him even tighter. Her beautiful face was flush with colour as she came hard.

Sera lifted her head for half a second to speak. "Do not stop until I tell you."

"Yes," Claudia moaned, her pace never slowing. It almost seemed like she was still orgasming.

Kain continued to try and hold out as long as he could, but Sera was nearly as skilled with her mouth as Claudia, and Claudia's accuracy remained impeccable, despite her distraction. He felt his balls contract and he barely got out a warning before his climax hit him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and Kain nearly screamed as he came harder than he'd ever done while Sera swallowed around him.

"Holy fuck," he muttered when Sera lifted her head.

"You can stop now," she told Claudia gently.

Claudia stilled, then eased the dildo out with a wet pop. Sera had come on her lips, and Claudia leaned over to lick it off before kissing her girlfriend.

"I take it you both enjoyed that?" Sera asked with a smirk as she pressed a button on the remote again.

"I didn't really believe you when you said you'd make me come in ways I'd never dreamed of, but holy shit. You're not a liar."

Sera laughed. "I'm glad we were able to keep our word."

"Now I'm going to have to find a girlfriend willing to fuck me with a strap-on …"

"I wish you the best of luck in that endeavour. Now, let's get you out of this." She turned to Claudia, who blushed and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I think I squirted," she said in a trembling voice.

Sera frowned and wrapped her arms around Claudia. "That's fine, sweetheart. You know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you want to take it off in the washroom?"

"Are you okay?" Kain asked, concerned that something had gone wrong. What did it mean that she squirted?

"She's fine," Sera said. "Squirting can happen with g-spot orgasms, and it's perfectly normal. It can make a bit of a mess, though, so we'll just pop into the washroom to clean up. You can wait out here."

Sera eased Claudia off the bed and kept her arms wrapped around her as she led her through another door. Kain had to admire their relationship. He had thought a couple times that Sera was a little too bossy, but she clearly cared for Claudia and saw to her needs. Claudia probably just liked being the more submissive partner.

When they came back out fifteen minutes later, Kain noticed that they had removed their makeup and Sera had fixed her hair, which had been coming loose. He couldn't fathom why she didn't let it down. It looked uncomfortable pulled back the way it was.

"Go ahead and clean yourself up a bit, then come down to the hot tub. I left a towel on the counter for you."

The washroom was as gorgeous as the rest of the house, though its elegance was slightly ruined by the strap-on that had been dumped in one of the two sinks. Kain used the toilet and quickly rinsed off as much of the various fluids that were on and in him as he could without taking a full shower. His ass was a bit sore, but it felt more like overworked muscles than anything to be concerned about.

When he went downstairs, Sera was in the kitchen cutting up an apple and Claudia was in the inset hot tub by the windows with a bright pink drink in hand. It was strange wandering around naked, especially in front of all the open windows, but they both seemed so casual with their nudity that it was hard to feel embarrassed.

"Help yourself to a drink, if you want," Sera said as she sliced. "There's beer and wine in the fridge, or feel free to use anything in the bar to mix something. Claudia's got water by the hot tub."

Kain glanced over and saw three water bottles set by the window. Before tonight, had he ever considered the possibility of getting picked up at a club for a threesome, he would have imagined that it would be a drunken night of sloppy sex that he'd barely remember in the morning. But this … this was almost classy. Sera was fixing a big plate of cured meats, fruit, cheese, and crackers. They were drinking, but not to excess. Taking him home with them hadn't been a spur of the moment decision, he was sure. Maybe deciding on _him_ was spur of the moment, but not the decision to have a threesome. These women had planned their night carefully so they could enjoy themselves to the fullest.

He knew it was only going to be a one-time thing, but Kain felt unbelievably happy at how things had turned out. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and snuck a slice of cheese off the plate, then wandered over to the hot tub.

"How's the water?" he asked.

Claudia smiled up at him from her spot in the corner. "Nice. Not actually that hot. We've been keeping the temperature a bit low so we can enjoy it in this weather without dying of heat stroke."

"Smart," Kain said as he stepped in. "I always end up feeling woozy if I'm in a hot tub for too long, but I know I'd want to soak for longer if I had something like this."

The water _was_ nice. Cool enough to be comfortable, but still warm enough to soothe his sore backside a bit. He cracked open one of the water bottles, drained half of it, then opened his beer. He had just taken a sip when he heard something buzzing on the tiles over by the door.

"Is that your phone?" Claudia asked.

"Oh, maybe. I guess that's where I left it." He stood, but hesitated to get water everywhere.

"I'll grab it." Sera walked quickly over and found the phone in the pocket of his pants.

"You fucker," he said when he saw the caller ID.

"Problem?" Sera set down the plate she had prepared, complete with a towel so they wouldn't have to touch the food with wet hands, then slipped into the water and held out her arms for Claudia.

"No, just the asshole that ditched me earlier."

"You should answer," Sera said as she arranged Claudia on her lap and hugged her close. "Tell him you got picked up by two girls and are taking a brief intermission."

Claudia spoke around whatever she was chewing while covering her mouth. "He might be worried about you."

The phone stopped ringing, and Kain saw that he had missed several calls. "Shit, you might be right. Would you guys seriously not mind if I … to be honest, bragged?"

Sera looked at Claudia and they both shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

Kain grinned and flipped his phone open.

Cecil answered almost immediately. "Kain, are you okay? What happened? I've called you a million times."

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting you to call after you bailed on me. I wasn't paying attention to my phone."

"Sorry, Rosa ended up wanting to go clubbing after all. Are you still out? Let's meet up."

"No can do, man. I'm in Costa del Sol."

"What? How'd you end up there?"

"I hooked up." Kain glanced over at the other two and laughed silently. Claudia was bright red and had her hands clapped over her mouth as she attempted to keep herself from giggling out loud. Sera was watching him with an amused smirk.

"You hooked up? Sweet! What's her name? You know it, right?"

"Yeah, I know them. Sera and Claudia."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. " _And_?"

"Yeah, and. They're girlfriends, but wanted to spice it up a bit."

"Oh, bullshit. Look, I know you're pissed at me for bailing on you earlier, but c'mon, let's just meet up. It's still early."

"Kain can't go." Claudia splashed over to him and climbed into his lap to speak into the phone. "We're not done with him yet."

Kain grinned from ear to ear as he wrapped an arm around Claudia's hip to hold her in place. "Yep, sorry, they're just giving me a hot tub break between rounds."

"Seriously?"

Sera leaned over as well. "Seriously. He's only fucked me once. I'm not letting him go yet."

" _We've_ done it twice," Claudia said cheerily. "But I want more. He's good."

"Fucking hell, Kain."

"Not hell, just fucking. So yeah, not remotely pissed off and actually pretty grateful. But I should get going. I've got to eat something to keep my energy up. Have a good night."

"Bye, Kain's friend!" Claudia called.

"Uh, yeah, later."

Kain burst out laughing as soon as he hung up. "You two are amazing. Thanks for chiming in. And for not mentioning that one of those times was you fucking me," he added to Claudia.

She shrugged and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before swimming back to Sera's lap for more food. "That's your story to tell if you want."

They stuffed themselves with the excellent selection Sera had put together. She seemed to enjoy cuddling Claudia on her lap and doted on her, planting kisses on her head while she fed her from her hand. It was cute to see that aspect of their relationship. When they had eaten and drank their fill, however, she sent Claudia over to Kain and pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the tub.

Claudia curled up with him as they watched her take a glass decoration off a small table, then she lifted one leg and planted it beside her, opening herself to them. Kain began to stiffen as he realized what she was doing. She coated what, on second glance, was actually a glass dildo with lubricant, then slid it into her body until only the bulbous end remained outside.

Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as she began to lazily fuck herself with it. She was an absolute goddess, and she was beautiful in her enjoyment of herself.

"Do …" Kain struggled to get his mouth working. "Do you want help with that?"

"No," Sera replied dreamily as her other hand caressed her breasts, "but Claudia might."

Kain looked at Claudia, who was staring with just as much wonder as him. She squirmed a bit on his lap, and when he eased his hand between her legs, he felt slick wetness there that wasn't from the water. Something splashed into the water, and Kain reached for the lubricant that came bobbing towards them.

"It's silicone-based, so won't wash away as quickly if you want to fuck her like that."

Claudia barely responded as Kain lubed her up, too fascinated with watching her girlfriend masturbate. But she sighed in pleasure when he lowered her onto his cock. "Yes … that's nice," she murmured.

She rocked against him, allowing Kain's hands to roam over her body. His earlier impression came back to him. Sera wasn't putting on a performance for them, just making herself feel good and not minding that she had an enthralled audience. Their moans and sighs overlapped with the sound of the water until it filled the room with the heady sounds of sex.

Finally, after what might have been hours for all Kain knew, Sera cried out as she climaxed and let herself fall backwards onto the tiles. Kain came at the sight of it, filling Claudia with his release.

"Get her out of the water before you pull out," Sera said from her spot on the floor. "I don't want jizz in my tub."

Claudia giggled as Kain attempted the difficult task of lifting her while keeping his softening cock inside. At least she wasn't heavy, and he got her up and bent over the side of the tub before he slipped free. She quickly rolled over and pushed herself back a bit, spreading her legs as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Clean her up." Sera had slipped back into the water and sipped at a water bottle.

"Yeah, of course. Can you hand me that towel?"

"No. Use your tongue."

Kain balked for a moment as he looked at the come leaking out of her.

"What? You came in my mouth without giving me a chance to pull away. You would have come in hers if I hadn't told you to stop, and she had no problem eating me out after you came in me. And yet you're too good to taste your own spunk?"

"Se—Sera, he doesn't have to."

"No, it's fine, she's right. I've just never actually tasted it before."

Sera laughed. "Never experimented when your balls first dropped? That's got to be a first. Well, Claudia's sweet enough to make anything taste good."

Claudia moaned and covered her face with her hands. "That's embarrassing!"

"But true. I'd happily eat maggots out of your pussy."

"Sera!" Claudia shrieked. "That's fucking gross! Don't say shit like that!"

Kain laughed and, trying desperately to not think about maggots, dropped to his knees on the bench that lined the tub and went to work.

When he had cleaned and satisfied Claudia to Sera's approval, Sera hauled him back upstairs to fuck again while Claudia lay on her side, watching them and playing with a small vibrator. Then it was his turn to watch as they fucked each other, using fingers, toys, and tongues to bring each other off almost simultaneously. In his heart, he wanted to go another round, but exhaustion was starting to win out. Claudia was clearly spent. She pulled back a corner of the blanket and curled up near the edge of the bed.

Sera looked between the two of them and patted the lump under the blanket that was Claudia's ass. "Come into the middle, baby. Kain looks like he's a good cuddler."

She grumbled a bit, but allowed Sera to arrange her between them, and they both wrapped around her smaller form. Sera hit the lights and Kain fell asleep immediately.

He woke an indeterminate number of hours later to see Sera staring at him over Claudia's still sleeping form. His eyes were drawn to those perfect breasts and he began to stiffen.

"Up for some morning calisthenics?" she whispered.

"Absolutely."

They fucked on the couch downstairs, trying to keep it down, but they clearly failed at that when Claudia appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and rubbing her eyes blearily.

"You could have at least made some coffee first," she grumbled.

"Sorry, Claudia," Sera said. She was on her back, rubbing her clit while Kain thrust into her. "Want to join us?"

"We'll break the couch."

"No we won't. It's sturdy. Come on. I'll make you breakfast after."

Sera had him pull out, then she arranged Claudia on top of her and fitted a textured, vibrating disc between them. He now had the choice of either one of them, and he spread some of Sera's fluids onto Claudia before pushing into her. He swapped back and forth between the two with greedy passion. When Claudia began to tremble and moan, he stuck to fucking her until she had cried out her passion, then switched to Sera and pounded into her hard until her walls spasmed around him as well. As they both lay gasping, he pulled out and came over both of them, jerking his cock hard and fast as white splattered their well used holes.

"Didn't break the couch," he gasped as he collapsed back against the armrest.

"It's a quality couch." Sera eased Claudia off of her and wrapped her back up in the blanket. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "And coffee."

"Poor girl. You can have a nap later." She kissed Claudia's hair, which was looking pretty wild after having slept on it, and stood, still completely at ease with her nudity.

Claudia perked up a bit with a cup of coffee, and was nearly chipper after wolfing down almost a dozen pancakes and a heaping bowl of fruit salad. When Kain finished eating, he reluctantly looked at the clock.

"I guess I ought to get going soon."

Sera looked up at the clock as well. "Shit, yes, actually. The housekeeper will be coming soon and she gossips. Pop in the shower while I call a cab."

Claudia followed him into the shower for one final quick and dirty fuck against the wall. When they returned downstairs, dressed now with Kain in yesterday's clubbing clothes and Claudia in a cute little bikini, he saw that Sera had done a quick clean-up job. The sex toys were gone from the sink and the come splatters had been wiped away, at least.

"Cab will be here at 10:30," Sera said. She wasn't dressed yet, but had put on a robe. "Sorry to boot you out like this. I'd be happy for you to stay the afternoon, but I really don't want the entire town to know the details of our sex lives."

"No, it's no problem. I've got to get back to pack for my flight tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Claudia asked as she poured herself a glass of iced tea.

"Midgar. I report for duty Monday morning."

"Report for duty?" Sera's voice had gone strangely tense.

"SOLDIER Third Class, Kain Highwind. I trained in Junon, so this will be my first time in Midgar."

Glass shattered on the granite and both he and Sera whipped their heads around to see Claudia, who had turned white as a sheet, standing amidst the broken shards of her drink.

"Fuck." Sera flew over to her, heedless of the glass and her bare feet, and swept her up into her arms with a surprising display of upper body strength. "I'll handle it," she said firmly.

"But—"

"No. Go outside. Go play on the beach. I will handle it." She carried Claudia over to the sliding door and set her down on the porch. "Go."

"What's going on?" Kain asked, completely baffled as to what had gone wrong. "Your feet …"

"My feet are fine." Sera glanced at them and pulled out a couple of the larger pieces, tossing them in the bin.

"What did I do? Do you hate SOLDIERs or something?"

Sera's face contorted with worry as she glanced over her shoulder at Claudia, who had huddled up on a beach chair, looking distraught. "Shit. I … I need a drink. You should have one too." She stomped over to the bar and poured a large tumbler of vodka, downing it in one swallow. "Okay, I'm going to explain something to you. It's going to be shocking, but I need you to please try to stay calm and listen. I … the truth is … my name isn't Sera, it's … Fuck. I should just show you. Wait down here."

Kain could only stare in bewilderment as Sera disappeared up the stairs, leaving a trail of bloody footprints. Her name wasn't Sera? Well, he supposed it wouldn't be the strangest thing to give a random hookup a false name. But what the fuck had Claudia so upset? He wondered if maybe something had happened to her. Maybe she'd been raped by a SOLDIER or something. That might explain _her_ reaction, but not Sera's hesitating attempt at an explanation or the false name.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and cocked his head to the side. Sera had changed into a pair of men's board shorts and … and she didn't have breasts.

"What the fuck?"

She replied in an obviously male voice, "SOLDIER First Class, Sephiroth."

"What the fuck …" He needed that drink.

"Materia." She—he held up a green orb. "It changes the sex of the target. We decided to use it while on our vacation so that no one would recognize Claudia for who he really is. Our relationship isn't exactly out in the open."

"Are you saying Claudia's a guy too? What's his real name?"

"Yes, it's Cloud, and he's in the infantry with Shinra. I sincerely apologize for deceiving you, and want to assure you that we truly meant no harm."

"Well." Kain shrugged. "I'm not gay, but I can't really consider anything we did as being with anything but actual women, so I guess I'm not upset about that. I did say I'd try anything, after all. But … why's Claudia so upset?"

"Because nobody in Shinra knows about us except for a very select few people, and a brand-new SOLDIER Third Class isn't one of them."

"Why not? I mean, I guess you don't want people knowing you're into guys?"

"Because it will get Sephiroth into trouble and fuck up my chances at getting into SOLDIER," Claudia said bitterly from behind him.

Kain looked back to Claudia, whose face was red and teary as she stood in the doorway. "It will?"

"Come here." Sephiroth held out his arms and embraced Claudia when she went to him. "SOLDIER regulations forbid relationships between members of differing ranks. Even as an infantryman, there's a good chance that they'll kick him out if they find out he's sleeping with me. You may have noticed that our relationship is a bit unconventional."

"Like the fact that you boss him around and change his sex for a vacation?"

"Yes. Everything we do is consensual, but I guarantee that Shinra won't see it that way. They won't do anything to _me_ , but they will to Cloud, and probably frame it as protecting him from me. He's worked so hard to get to where he is, and I can't ruin that for him, but I love him and can't give him up, either."

Kain noticed the concern in his eyes as they dropped down to Claudia. "Sera and Claudia."

"What?" Sephiroth looked up.

"I hooked up with two chicks named Sera and Claudia. We went to a rental cottage in Costa del Sol and fucked like bunnies. It was amazing. The end."

Claudia turned to look at him, blinking tears out of her wide blue eyes. "You won't tell?"

"There's nothing _to_ tell," Kain insisted. "I've never met a Cloud in my life. What a weird name. I would've remembered that. And I've sure as hell never met Sephiroth."

Claudia slowly smiled, a cautious, but joyful smile. "Thank you so much." She ran over and embraced him tightly.

"But hey, maybe I can make a new friend when I get to Midgar. That Cloud guy seems pretty nice."

"Really? Yes, I'd love to be your friend!"

"Thank you," Sephiroth said quietly. "I'm extremely grateful."

"Don't worry about it." A car honked outside and Kain gave Claudia a tight squeeze. "That must be my ride. Thanks so much, you guys, I had a fantastic time, even with the plot twist at the end." He tilted Claudia's head up and kissed her gently. "Sera's right. You're a goddess."

Cloud gave him a shy smile and stepped away. "I had fun."

Sephiroth stepped forward and held out his hand, but Kain frowned. "What the hell, I said I'd try anything." He closed the distance between them and kissed him hard.

Sephiroth stiffened in shock for a second, then relaxed into the kiss, letting Kain remain in control of it this time.

"Damn," he said when the car honked again. "Maybe I'll have to look for a guy in Midgar to try out anal with." He double-checked that he had everything, then headed for the door. Sephiroth followed him, taking out his wallet as they walked around to the back. "You really don't have to pay. I can just take it into town and grab a bus from there."

"I insist," Sephiroth said smoothly in a tone that brooked no argument. "Take care of yourself, Kain. Have a safe journey, and good luck in SOLDIER."

He looked back as the cab began to pull away to see Claudia standing in the back door, waving to him. He unrolled the window and waved back wildly until they had gone around a corner and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sephiroth grabbed a rag when he went back in and began mopping up the blood, tea, and glass from in front of the fridge. He swore when a shard pierced his hand and he yanked it out roughly. When he heard the back door close a few minutes later, he swore again under his breath. Surely it didn't take that long to say goodbye.

"Don't come over here," he said sharply as footsteps approached.

"Sorry." The tremor in Cloud's voice made him look up, and his irrational anger disappeared in a heartbeat. Cloud looked uncertain and incredibly vulnerable, clutching his arms to his chest as he backed away.

"Sorry, baby," he said in a gentler tone, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Go upstairs to the back bedroom and lie down there. I'll be up as soon as I've made sure there aren't any surprises to traumatize Mrs. Baxter."

"Okay."

He sighed as Cloud quietly crept away. He had no right to be jealous, especially not when it had been his idea in the first place. And even if he couldn't help being jealous, he had absolutely no right to take it out on Cloud. That was just cruel. He got the mess cleaned up and did a quick check of the rest of the room before writing a note telling Mrs. Baxter that they were tired after a late night and resting upstairs, as well as to watch out for any missed glass around the fridge.

Cloud lay on his side on the far side of the bed, facing the wall, and he didn't move when Sephiroth came in.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered.

"No."

"Sorry, sweetheart." He lay behind Cloud and pulled his stiff form into his arms. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just an asshole who can't keep his stupid jealousy in check."

"It's okay. I'm not upset about that."

"No? It doesn't upset you that I'd not only neglect your aftercare, but get mad at you for going along with my suggestion? And then try to pass it off as being concerned that you'd suddenly suffered brain damage and were about to walk through broken glass you knew was there?"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit out of sorts."

"Do you want me to change you back? Might help you get feeling back to normal if you're, you know, back to normal."

Cloud stiffened even further, but then gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"Be right back." Sephiroth hugged Cloud tightly and got up as he heard the door open. He crept out quietly, not wanting to let Mrs. Baxter know that he was awake and potentially available to chat. Fortunately, the materia was still in his pocket, and his armlet was upstairs, so he was able to get it and get back to the bedroom while she was thumping around the kitchen. "I could get a job with the Turks," he whispered as he lay back down.

Cloud snorted. "Yeah, you're real stealthy."

He rubbed Cloud's back gently and, seeing that his eyes were closed, cast the spell. He didn't look away as Cloud's body returned to its far more familiar state. "There you go," he murmured when the change had finished. "Is that better?"

"A bit. Will … will you spank me?"

Sephiroth considered the request and Cloud's mood for a moment. "As long as you can promise me that you're asking because it will help you feel better, and not because you think I'm angry and want to hit you, or because you feel like you should be punished for something."

After several long minutes of Cloud lying there silently, he finally spoke again. "Yes. I can promise that. It'll help clear my head."

"Okay. Mrs. Baxter probably won't be too long." They lay quietly, listening to her putter around. She changed the sheets on the main bed, and Sephiroth stifled a laugh at her quiet, 'goodness!' as she did so. Surely they hadn't made _that_ big of a mess. Eventually he heard the door again, then the sound of her car driving away. "Up you get. I want you downstairs, naked, and waiting by the chair in the living room."

Cloud stood immediately and stepped out of the now poorly fitting bikini he was in before leaving without a word. Sephiroth spent a few minutes gathering his thoughts. He needed to be in the exact right frame of mind for this if he didn't want to hurt Cloud any further. Cloud was feeling off-balance and probably uncertain of where things stood between them now. He very much doubted that he regretted their night with Kain, but he needed reassurance that things could and would go back to normal. In short, he needed to help Cloud clear his head and recalibrate. He could do that, and he could do the same for himself at the same time. He took a deep breath and stood.

Cloud was facing the window while he waited, arms clasped behind his back. Sephiroth did a quick check of the room. Nothing around the chair that could cause injury if Cloud fell or struggled. Lubricant was within arm's reach. There was a blanket on the back of the couch, and he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. That was all he needed. He stripped off his shorts and sat down.

"Across my lap," he said, keeping the order gentle, but firm. He tugged Cloud into place, making sure he was comfortably supported and that he had a place to rest his head if he wanted. He drew his arms behind his back and let his hair twist around them so he could keep both hands free. His right hand, he placed over the base of Cloud's spine, feeling the tension that spoke volumes about his mental state. His left hand stroked over the smooth, unmarked skin of Cloud's ass, soothing it for what was to come.

"Good boy. I want you to count for me."

He brought his hand down over both cheeks, causing a loud smack to echo off the high ceiling. Cloud trembled slightly, but counted in a steady voice, "One."

"Good boy."

Sephiroth kept his pace and the level of force he used exactly the same as he continued. The only difference was where he struck, ensuring that he made the pale white skin of his ass and thighs blossom with red all over. He didn't hit anywhere near as hard as he knew Cloud could handle, wanting to be able to continue for as long as Cloud needed him to without it becoming too painful.

Cloud tensed even further after the sixth strike, and he could hear the anger and resentment in Cloud's voice as he gave the count. That was good. Cloud needed to acknowledge that he _was_ mad at him before he'd be able to accept Sephiroth's apology. It took until the count hit twenty before there was another sudden shift in the muscles under his right hand. Now Cloud struggled to keep still, and the next number he spoke had a panicked, pleading tone.

"You're doing so well, love," he said without slowing his strokes. Despite what his heart said, this was the absolute worst point to stop. "Be brave for me."

Cloud bolstered himself under the encouragement and he breathed steadily and deeply, though tears were running silently down his face. "Twenty-two," held a quiet sort of gratitude that bolstered Sephiroth as well. After three more strikes the shift Sephiroth always watched for finally came. The sudden, subconscious relaxation of the tense muscles as Cloud submitted himself fully. He let his head drop and his voice took on a calm, almost dreamy quality.

Sephiroth eased off on his strength even further as he continued to spank Cloud now that he was in a state to enjoy it. He murmured praise when he felt Cloud's penis begin to stiffen against his thigh, and smiled when Cloud spoke the same number three times, then went back to the twenties. It didn't take much longer before both of them were fully erect and Cloud was thrusting his ass up into each hit, numbers long forgotten in favour of pleading for more.

He stilled his hand over the warm flesh as Cloud squirmed. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," Cloud hissed.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth rubbed gently, slipping a finger between Cloud's cheeks.

"You. Fuck me. Use me. Mark me. Make me …"

"Make you mine? My one and only? You want everyone to know that you belong to me and only me?"

Cloud gave a loud sob as his whole body shuddered. "Please."

Sephiroth fumbled for the lubricant as Cloud slipped to the floor and presented himself, resting his head on his arms with his legs spread wide and ass in the air. It didn't take much to prep him, and though he was sure it stung as he pushed in, Cloud's moan was one of relief as he was penetrated. Sephiroth hunched over as he began to pump his hips and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Cloud's shoulder, sucking hard.

Cloud went wild under him, screaming and bucking his hips as Sephiroth bit him again and again, leaving vicious red marks everywhere he could reach. When his shoulders were littered with them, Sephiroth pulled out roughly and slapped Cloud's ass hard.

"On your back," he snarled, shocking himself with the raw need in his voice.

Cloud immediately complied, rolling over and spreading his legs, and he lifted his head to bite at Sephiroth's neck as well. He was too overwhelmed by his own selfish desire to mark every inch of Cloud's perfect body to let him do it for long, however, and Sephiroth pinned him down while he kissed, bit, and sucked to the point of bruising. The pained cries Cloud was making turned him on even more as he bit the insides of his thighs.

Cloud's erection jerked with each bite, and Sephiroth grinned up at Cloud before opening his mouth wide and taking it in. Nails dug into his shoulders as Cloud practically wailed above him. He didn't care that his hair was getting pulled—the pain only made it better, and he hoped that Cloud was scratching hard enough to make him bleed. When he carefully dragged his teeth up the length of his cock, Cloud gave an ear-piercingly loud scream moments before filling Sephiroth's mouth with his release.

Sephiroth swallowed every drop and kept sucking, encouraging the last dribbles out until Cloud was soft. "Fuck, I've missed doing that," he gasped when he lifted his head. "You're so fucking good."

"More …" Cloud whined, spreading his legs further. "Fuck me."

Sephiroth pounced, yanking hard on Cloud's hair to expose his neck to bite into again as he thrust back into him. He fucked Cloud with sharp, snapping thrusts of his hips that slapped their flesh together loudly enough that it sounded like he was spanking him again. When he felt Cloud begin to stiffen once more, he pushed his legs up until he could hook them over his shoulders, then lifted his ass with one hand and began stroking him with the other.

"You're going to come for me again," he snarled. "Come and show me how much you like it. How much you love being mine."

"Yours … always … feels so … so good."

"Then come," he ordered. "I want to feel it." Sephiroth let his hair wrap around to stroke Cloud's cock, then tugged his balls before giving them a few careful smacks.

Cloud cried out again and tightened his legs around Sephiroth's neck. "Fuck!"

"You like that? Like getting your balls spanked too? I'm going to keep doing it unless you come." Cloud clenched tightly around him with each smack, and Sephiroth had to fight to keep from coming first.

Cloud suddenly went limp, then a massive tremor wracked his body. Sephiroth stopped smacking him and stroked his cock again as he came, shooting high up onto his chest.

"That's it, come for me." Sephiroth could only hold out for a few more seconds before ecstasy completely overwhelmed him and the world slipped away for a moment. He pushed Cloud's legs down and bit into his neck again as he pumped his hips frantically. When the intense sensations finally faded, Cloud was clinging tightly to him and shaking violently.

"Yours," he whispered in his ear. Then louder, "Yours. I'm yours, Cloud."

Cloud let out a loud sob and Sephiroth felt him nod. He gently eased out of him, then scooped him up and grabbed the blanket.

"I'm yours, and you're mine, and I love you so much," he murmured as he wrapped him up and cradled him close. "Good boy. That's my good boy. Let it all out."

He found the water from before and held it to Cloud's lips, encouraging him to take small sips between sobs. It was too hot for him to be able to go much longer without hydrating. It was too hot for him to be wrapped up in a blanket as well, but that couldn't be helped.

"Thank you," Cloud whispered long after his tears had dried. "I needed that."

Sephiroth just shook his head. "I did too. Very much. I don't think either of us properly realized how much being with someone else would affect us, even though we enjoyed it."

"Yeah, once he was gone, I just felt so weird."

"Me too. I'm truly sorry for snapping at you, though. That was unacceptable behaviour at a time like that."

Cloud gave an almost imperceptible nod. "You really hurt my feelings … I forgive you."

"Thank you."

They sat quietly for several more minutes before Cloud spoke again. "I really did enjoy being with Kain, but I don't think I want to do something like that again."

"Okay. Let's just make it a good memory of something kind of crazy we did on vacation." That was a relief. Between his apparently jealous nature and the fact that they'd managed to pick up a fucking _SOLDIER_ , he was in full agreement about never doing it again.

"Yeah," Cloud laughed. "It's a good memory. And you know, I wouldn't be opposed to us being sexy ladies out for a night every once in a while."

"Mmm, you just liked using the vibrator on me, didn't you?"

Cloud laughed again and kissed his cheek. "It was pretty fun."

"Well then." Sephiroth tilted his head down to kiss Cloud gently on the lips. "Maybe I'll hang onto that dress."

The blanket slipped from Cloud's shoulder as they kissed, and when he pulled away, Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "Odin's balls, I made a fucking mess of you."

Cloud looked down at his bruised and bitten chest and ran his fingers over it in a rather awed fashion. "Come anywhere near me with any sort of healing materia or potion before we're back in Midgar and I'm going to pitch a fit."

"I'll consider your request. Stand up and let me see."

Cloud glared for a moment, then pushed himself out of Sephiroth's lap and let the blanket fall to the floor, presenting himself for inspection. His grin at having been turned into a walking hickey was ridiculously huge. Sephiroth looked him over carefully, checking for any broken skin that hadn't already closed over. With a sigh, he went to the bathroom and found the first aid kit.

"I suppose you _did_ ask me to mark you," he said as he dabbed disinfectant onto the worst of the bites.

"And you did such a good job of it. No ruining it or I'll make you do it again."

"At least Mrs. Baxter won't come until after we leave tomorrow. She'd faint dead away if she saw you and would probably have me arrested once she came to. Now, don't come crying to me when it stings too much to go in the water."

"I think I'm a little tougher than that." When Sephiroth stepped back, Cloud admired himself proudly. "Can I stay a guy for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Of course. I _do_ need to change you for the trip back, but other than that, if you're sick of being female—"

"I'm not, I just need a bit more time as male me."

The way Cloud phrased it made him pause for a moment, then he nodded before Cloud could notice anything odd. "Okay. Grab a pair of my swim trunks if you want. They've got ties so you can cinch them up. Or you can, of course, go naked. I don't mind that in the slightest."

"Tell you what, I'll give you something pretty to look at if you make me lunch."

Sephiroth laughed and kissed Cloud hard. "You are a delightful bargainer. What's your order?"

Cloud gave him a wicked grin. "Sausages on the barbecue, please. Big juicy ones."

XXX

"Cloud?" Sephiroth said late that evening after Cloud had declared that he was sick of having no clothes that fit and wanted to be a girl again. They were cuddled up on the porch, looking out over the moonlit ocean.

"Mm hmm?"

"How much do you think about your sexuality?"

Cloud blinked and lifted his head from his shoulder where it had been resting. "My sexuality?"

"Yes. Who you're attracted to, who you are, your gender … You don't have to answer, but I couldn't help but feel last night that you seemed a bit surprised when I told Kain that you're bi."

There was a long moment of silence, but by Cloud's frown, Sephiroth could tell that he was thinking hard. Eventually he said, "I guess I am, huh? And I guess that that response tells you that the answer to your first question is not a lot."

Sephiroth smiled and rubbed Cloud's back. "I wonder if it might not be good for you to think a bit about it. Or talk it over with me if you want. I'm not going to judge."

"That'd be pretty rich coming from someone who also said he's bi."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't mean just your bisexuality, sweetheart."

"Then what?"

Sephiroth took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to word his suspicions. Not calling them suspicions was probably a good place to start. "I'm talking about _you_. How you see yourself, how you want to be seen, and how you feel about those things."

"You're being really confusing."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just bear with me beating around the bush a bit and I'll try to get to a point eventually. This is something I think you've been struggling with for a while, but not really realizing why you've been struggling. And the most important thing I want you to know, whether you come away from this conversation thinking I'm a crackpot or with something new to consider, is that I love you, exactly the way you are, however that might be. I'm not trying to impose anything or tack a label on you, but if you don't think I'm a crackpot, I think it might be good for you to be aware."

Cloud nodded slowly. "Okay, you're still very confusing, but I think I'm with you so far."

"Thank you." Sephiroth kissed the top of his head and rested his cheek on the soft spikes of hair. "One of the things that I've always appreciated about you is how flexible you are. You go with the flow, whether it's agreeing to try BDSM when you had no initial interest in it, or discovering that my hair consists of poisonous, horny tentacles, or dressing in drag so we can be seen together in public, or magically changing your sex. You just don't mind.

"At the same time, though, I don't think it's always a matter of going with the flow, and I think that that does bother you a bit."

"I really don't mind any of that, though," Cloud protested.

"I know," Sephiroth said quickly. "Gaia, I'm sorry I'm being so fucking vague. Do you remember a while back when you were concerned about whether or not it was okay to enjoy wearing women's clothes as much as you do?"

"Yeah, but we talked about that and I know it's okay."

"Good. This is quite similar to that." Sephiroth took another deep breath. "Cloud, I have to admit, I was surprised at how easily you agreed to be female for this trip. Not many people would have been willing to do so. I, for one, was going absolutely crazy by the time I changed myself back this morning. It was fun, but I'm not comfortable with it. At least not in any meaningful way that would make me even remotely willing to stay that way for over a week. I just don't feel female, and so a female body feels wrong to me."

"But it doesn't to me," Cloud protested again.

"I know that, baby, I know. That's sort of my point: neither gender feels like the wrong one to you. I think that … rather than enjoying being able to present yourself as a woman, either by cross-dressing or changing completely, as a sexual kink or fetish … Rather than seeing yourself as someone who is strictly male, but presents as female sometimes … that you might sometimes prefer to simply _be_ female. That allowing me to change your sex for this trip gave you a way for you to express the fact that sometimes you _are_ a woman."

Cloud was silent, and Sephiroth watched his face closely. He didn't seem upset, or even very shocked. At the moment, he appeared to simply be contemplating what Sephiroth had said.

"What did you mean when you said that you think it bothers me?" Cloud eventually asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I think that by not being consciously aware that your gender is perhaps a bit more flexible than others', you might feel like it's not okay to have it be anything other than sexual. I haven't helped with that. I've treated it as a convenient kink that turns me on and serves a purpose. But Cloud, I don't want to sexualize you just for being you. Who you are isn't a kink."

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me if I'm a girl?"

"Gaia, no!" Sephiroth squeezed Cloud tightly. "Please don't cut me off from your glorious breasts or the sight of your cock tucked into your frilly pink panties!"

Cloud laughed and Sephiroth felt some of the tension that had been building leave his frame. "Then what _are_ you saying? I'm giving you a pass on being so confusing because this is clearly the first time you've had to tell someone that they might sometimes think they're a girl, but come on!"

"I'm saying, my love, that if you have days when you feel more female than male … if you want to wear a bra under your regular T-shirt and panties under your jeans and go catch a movie with your friends because you feel more comfortable that way on that day, it's okay. And if you ever want me to change you to female, even if all you want to do is sit at home and read or watch TV, I will happily do that for you. And if you want to have plain old vanilla sex or masturbate in privacy with a body that just happens to be female, that's okay too. And if you feel like you'd rather be a good girl than a good boy, all you have to do is say so and I'll switch, no matter how you're dressed or what genitals you have. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. And … I … shit … I think you might be right. I just … This might take some time to come to terms with."

"You have all the time in the world, sweetheart. And I'll support you for every step of it."

Cloud slid down on the couch and rested his head in Sephiroth's lap. He closed his eyes as Sephiroth carded his fingers through his hair. "Other people would think I'm weird though, wouldn't they?"

"Some people won't understand, it's true," he said gently. "Some people are assholes. But you have very good friends in Zack and Andy, and I think they'll be understanding if you decide to tell them when you're ready. They already know and accept that you cross-dress. And if you get to know Kain when we get back, I bet he won't even be surprised."

A smile crept onto Cloud's lips and Sephiroth couldn't resist the urge to brush his fingertip over them. He was rewarded with a tiny kiss. "He was pretty understanding of the whole thing. I don't think he's as straight as he thinks."

"I'm pretty sure he's having some confused thoughts about his sexuality tonight as well."

"I hope he has someone to talk about it with if he needs to."

"Maybe you can offer him an ear."

Cloud opened his eyes. "You won't be jealous?"

"Not as long as you stick to talking, Miss Cloud."

He smiled and shut his eyes again. "Miss Cloud. I like that better than Claudia. Feels more like me."

Sephiroth smiled fondly as he petted Cloud's hair. "Let's go to bed, love. It's been a long day."

XXX

It was fitting that it was raining on the day they were leaving. He and Sephiroth had put away all the beach toys and packed up their things, leaving them to be shipped back to Midgar by Mrs. Baxter's son. Cloud had been mostly silent as they worked, and Sephiroth hadn't pressed the issue. He wasn't sad, exactly. Sephiroth had promised that they would come back next year. He'd even be able to take a longer break once he was a SOLDIER.

So no, he wasn't sad. Not exactly. But it felt like he was leaving something behind. Something that couldn't be packed up and shipped off, nor put on the airship to come with them. Cloud sat down on the porch steps, not minding that he was getting soaked by the warm rain. It hid the tears that were flowing steadily. He stared down at himself as he cried, realizing that he was crying for the loss of a simpler version of himself.

Sephiroth's bite marks had remained when he changed him back to female. They'd definitely be noticeable in the dress he had chosen to wear for the flight. And they stared back at him like a giant billboard declaring that this was him too, there was no escaping it. Once Sephiroth had pointed it out, something that he knew he had been denying for a long time had seemed to click into place. This body was just as much his as the one he'd been born into.

He swiped at his eyes, trying and failing to fight back the tears that wouldn't stop. A tiny feeling of resentment towards Sephiroth began to creep into his thoughts. Why did he have to go and say it? He had been perfectly content with the way things were. It would have been fine if he could have just carried on cross-dressing when he wanted to. And Sephiroth probably would have continued to use the materia to change him for dates and stuff. It would have been good enough.

He let out a loud sob that was swallowed by the sounds of the storm. Maybe it would have. Probably it wouldn't have. He was aware enough to know that he didn't like it when Sephiroth called him a good boy when he was being Claudia, even though he normally liked being called that. He just hadn't known why and so hadn't said anything. And he hadn't liked it when Sephiroth had said that he'd turn him back to 'normal'. Things like that … he sobbed again. Things like that would have become more common as time went on, he knew. And they would have begun to bother him more.

By the time he finally stopped crying, he felt like he'd done a belly flop after flying off the inner tube. But he felt lighter as well. He gave a small laugh. It wasn't like his simpler self was really all that simple. He was already a cross-dressing, gay—okay, bi—man in a mostly secret BDSM-centred relationship with the head of SOLDIER. This was just one more complication.

He heard a soft sound behind him and glanced back to see Sephiroth standing there with an umbrella.

"Doing okay, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Cloud nodded and wiped his eyes.

"The car will be here soon, but if you're not ready to go home, we can work something out."

"I'm okay," he assured him. "Just trying to come to terms with being a little bit complicated. I'll go change."

Sephiroth nodded. "Whatever you need, just let me know."

Cloud mustered a small smile and bobbed his head. "I'll take a big hug once I'm dry, if they're on offer."

"I think I have a bulk discount on big hugs for the foreseeable future."

He felt his smile grow a little wider. "Thank you."

XXX

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read/liked/commented. Your support means so much to me, even though I'm really terrible at replying to comments.

Anyway, I hope that Cloud being gender-fluid didn't come too much out of nowhere. His sexuality and gender-expression have been something I've been wanting to address since I wrote New Dress over 7 years ago (gosh!). To those who were hoping for some more Kain/Sephiroth/Cloud, action, I'm afraid it's probably not going to happen, but doing a non-canon compliant scene might be fun, so we'll see! I did very much enjoy writing them together.

As for the remainder of this series, I originally had two more installments planned for after this, but I think I'd like to do something focussing on Cloud's sexuality and coming out to his friends as well. Especially since I never did get around to writing the scene where Cloud talks to Zack about how Sephiroth treats him. So I'm not sure when that will happen, but rest assured, this is not the end of Tentacle 'verse!


End file.
